


Three Sugars.

by YummyMeatBun



Series: Coffee, Please. [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, But mostly fluff, Colege!Marco, College!Jean, Disney References, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Jean is really a softie, M/M, My First Fanfic, Ok there may be a bunch of angst too, Oral Sex, Papa acting!Marco, Rating for later chapters, Slow Build, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, anger issues, cute kids!!, like ever., tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YummyMeatBun/pseuds/YummyMeatBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need a summary too? Shit, needy aren't you....<br/>Sup, the names Jean Kirstein. Its my second year at Trost Uni, and that's about all to tell. Needles to say this year was a great start, yeah, totally...Do I really have to go into detail? yes? Fuck. Ok first I don't have friends, and its not because I cant make them...I can totally make friends....probably. Second I get punched in the face, now I know you are probably thinking 'don't be such a pussy jean its just a punch'. Ill have you know it was by a kid and she didn't give me time to say anything, and I'm not about to punch a kid back let alone a girl. So fuck off. And third, well ill just let you read this in order to find out. So come join me for a cup of coffee, my treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Expresso

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I suggested writing a fanfic about a month ago to Buns, and we finally did it and here it is!! Its our first one ever so please be nice. Buns didn't wanna post this but here we are!! For those who wonder; This is a duo between, Yummy Meat, and Yummy Buns. together we make= YummyMeatBun!! bam nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I realized I never described jean so I had to go back and edit this chapter, its in there now and yes he is a punk but I love him :3 and I hope you do to!

October 16th, Friday. 8:57am

"Fuck!" I yelled as I jumped the last few steps to the lobby floor of my dorm and took off running. 

"Be more creative with your words darling!" Hanji yelled as I ran past the front desk. Hanji was the dorm manager and was always at the front desk. that freaky bastard never left. I ignored the comment and kept running because I was late to class and by late I mean I have to be across campus in about 3 minutes or else I will miss a midterm test. 

My phone alarms were turned off and I had about 30 selfies of Eren fucking Jaeger on my phone so gee, I wonder who did it. I took off at a full run as soon as I was outside, shoving people out of the way and just booking it. Shit Petra was gonna kill me if I miss another test! I ran across a street and dodged a car, the fucker sped up I swear. I flipped a quick bird at him and kept running. I had, I looked down at my watch, ok I still had a minute and forty-oh hello ground, it been a few years since I last kissed you and yeah I didn’t miss it. I rolled a few times and I shit you not I felt my feet kick my own head and it knocked the wind out of me. I pushed myself up trying to get my lungs to work and glared at the person who ran into me, I mean can you not fucking see me? Instead my glare falls on an upturned bench. Just a bench, no person. I fucking ran into a bench, a fucking bench. I grabbed my bag and scrambled to my feet. I ran the rest of the way and stuck my foot in the door as Petra was closing it, totally worth a sprained ankle.

"That’s cutting it a bit to close don’t you thing Kirstein?" god I was lucky she was so nice, she even opened up the door for me as I slipped in and took a seat in the back. I was huffing like the big bad wolf when she handed out the papers but I didn’t care. I only had one thought on my mind and that was the demonic torture that Lucifer himself made; Calculus. I groaned and picked up my pencil. Yep it couldn’t get any worse than this. 

 

~~~~

 

I wasn’t the last one done but I sure as hell was not the quickest. I grabbed my bag and headed out with a quick nod to Mrs. Ral. She waved back and gave me a look that said ‘don’t cut it so close next time.' I swallowed thickly and quickly left. I sighed and check my watch it was 10:56, about an hour till my next class. I shrugged my bag off my shoulder and opened it; yep of course I didn’t bring my homework for the next classes. I zipped it back up and made the walk back to my dorm. I grabbed my pack of smokes out of my pocket and pulled one out and slipped it between my lips, I put the pack back in my pocket and fished out my lighter and lit my cig. I took a deep breath and felt the nicotine and smoke coat my mouth and throat. I exhaled and savored the feeling, the smooth flow of smoke. I took another drag and couldn’t help but smile, I loved smoking. It was one of the very few constants in my life. I kept walking and finished my cig by time I reached the bench I ran into this morning noticing that someone picked it up. Fucking bench, fucking Jaeger...I swear I’m gonna pay him back for that shitty stunt this morning... after a glare to it I kept walking till I got the street in front of my dorm. I looked both ways before I crossed the street and walked up the stair to the Survey building, AKA the shit hole. 

"Welcome back!" I glared at Hanji. Smoke or not I still hadn’t started my day off without coffee and I was not about to be nice for no reason without it. "oooo so salty you’re like a lays chip factory!!" Hanji was laughing as I flipped the bird and grabbed a piece of candy off the front desk on my way to the stairs. 

"I don’t even like god-damn lays....." I muttered as popped the almond joy into my mouth. I pushed open the stair door and started walking up them. I passed a short blond girl wearing a white hoodie and she gave me a blank stare. Weirdo. I got to the send floor clearing and unlocked my flat door. "Fucking dorm with no elevator..." I closed the door behind me and headed to the left a straight line right to the coffee pot. I started it and then headed to my room. I shrugged off my clothes and put on my painting clothes that have clay stains and paint splatters on them and put my brush set in my bag along with my homework for the next two classes and then put it back over my shoulders. Yeah I have two classes before my art class but I don’t give a fuck and I don’t feel like coming back here again just to change.

I glanced at my easel set up in the corner of my room and looked at sweet baby face and the cherubic smile. It’s a portrait for an art project of the highlight of my life, Cit-cat AKA Christa, or if you want to get technical Historia Christ Lenz. She’s the daughter of a business partner to my parents, and of course my parents are so fucking friendly ...there is a shit ton of sarcasm there.....they would always invite him and his daughter over. But what the hell is a 15 year old supposed to do with a baby? Become putty in her little chubby hands, that’s what. As the years flew by she became the little sister that I never knew I wanted. I smiled at my art project; this is the first time I’m painting her. I normally don’t paint her because then people will know that I’m a total softie when it comes to kids. My bladder screamed at me and i suddenly raced to the bathroom before i pissed myself. Yeah that would be bad. I quickly unzip my pants and do my business. Like the hard ass i am i hum 'let it go' as i pee, totally fitting right? After i was done i washed my hands like the fucking good kid i was...yeah right. As i dried them i looked up at my reflection. My two toned hair was in need of a new dye, the top part of my hair was a dirty blonde and the bottom was a dark brown, my natural color. My bottom lip had snake bites, the small silver balls always catch people's eyes when i talk. That and my tongue, i stuck it out and see the clear ball i put on last time i hung with Cit, she doesnt like my tongue being pierced, she's the only one I listen to. Yeah im a hot rebel what can i say? My right ear's outer shell was peirced from top all the way to my ear lobe, while my left ear had an indurstial bar. I fell in love with it the first time i saw it, i had to get one. So i did. Of course my parents didn't try to talk to me about it, no they had their secretary call me. Fat fucking chance I'm gonna listen, after that I tried to get something new every time I saw them. I'm slowly running out of things I want pierced...But I may get a tattoo.... I let my eyes drift over my face until I look at my eyes being reflected. My honey colored eyes stare back and cant help but smile, they are my favourite feature. Believe it or not, they are natural. set the towel down and walk back out into my room. I glance at Cit's face one more time as i slip my shoes back on and walked out to the coffee pot. I grabbed my mug and poured myself a cup of the soul of the universe. I added some sugar and hugged the cup close, sweet baby Jesus I love coffee. I took a sip and felt the scalding liquid run down my throat, I moaned. Oh hell yes that’s the shit I’m talking about. 

"Bro! Get a room I don’t wanna hear you make love to your coffee!" I glanced up and saw the back of Connie's bald head just over the edge of the couch he was playing a video game, some stupid shooting game with a split screen.

"Whatever." I shot back and kept drinking my sweet nectar of life. I glanced back at Connie’s head and wondered how I got stuck with this dorm room. It’s a pretty crappy building but it’s a decent set up, the survey building is five floors total and we live on the second floor. The building doesn’t have an elevator which is shitty. But it comes with a kitchen area and an entertainment area which is nice even if I do live with 3 other people, and one is Eren fuckin' Jaeger. Our personal rooms come with a small bathroom; hey I’m not complaining I’m happy I don’t have to share a public bathroom that shits gross. I’m glad I don’t have to talk to more people than necessary; I’m not a people person. I looked around the dorm Eld, Connie and Fucking Jaeger had hung up dome photos of their families and other things. I didn’t because I don’t have anything I want them to see, or anything I want to share. Wow I’m a real negative asshole; eh it’s in my personality. besides it’s not like I’m forced to care and be friends with the people I room with, I mean I can make friends if I want.....Jean don’t lie, you can’t make friends to save your life. Fuck off brain. I glared at my cup and then glanced at my watch, I’m still good its only 10:34. "Hey, don’t you have classes?" he shook his head.

"I only have one on Tuesdays and he is out sick." I grunted. "Don’t hate bro, I mean you can be jelly but don’t hate." I rolled my eyes. I heard a sneeze and a very snotty nose being blown. I chugged another cup and set my cup in the sink and turned off the pot.

"I’m gone; ill clean the dishes when I get back." I saw his dome nod annnd, another snotty nose blow. "That’s fucking gross you better not get me sick bitch." 

"Wait, whaaa-" Connie’s voice rose, as I closed and locked the door.

 

~~~

 

I had just finished my Sculpture class my last class of the day and it was 1:10pm. I washed my hands in the sink at the back of the room; we painted the coffee cups we made last week. I had made two; they were both small so Cit-cat can use them. Since sometimes she likes to play tea party at her house and I always get invited, I figured she could use a few new cups. One had a little bunny face on it with a carrot handle and the other had different flowers on it and a flower and stem for the handle. I glanced at them on the rack to go into the kiln next, as I dried my hands. Mr. Smith said I can pick them up as early as tomorrow morning. Thank the lord for him and his majestic as fuck eyebrows. 

I felt my pocket buzz and I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it. I had a snap chat from Cit-cat, I had taught her how to use it since I can’t read her texts. I swear he little fingers hit every button. I opened the app and played the video she had sent. 

"Nanass look! I drew Mr. Bunny!!" it was a very shaky video of a drawing she had done in kindergarten today. I smiled at her little voice over my speaker she’s so cute; I was honestly surprised when she got a phone. The child is 6 for crying out loud!! But her parents are rich and she only uses it to call me, but still SHES SIX!!! I grabbed my pen and drew a face on my hand with the bottom lip on my thumb so it can talk. I pressed reply and started recording just my hand.

"Wow Cit-cat! You’re just like Picasso!" I made a funny voice as my hand talked. I watched it to make sure it was good and then sent it to her. I locked my phone and slipped it into my pocket as I turned only to come face to chest; only to look up into the face of Mr. Smith. He raised an eyebrow (what was that?), and I could feel my face heat up and I glared at him (you totally just did not see that.) He switched which eyebrow was raised (oh really now?). I nod (yes really.) he smiles and turns around (riiiiight...); I glare at his back (I swear you didn’t). He waves over his shoulder (ok fine, just let me know before you come in tomorrow.) and thus it was the silent agreement to never talk of it again. I groaned and covered my face with my hand, that was fucking embarrassing. 

I walked out of the class and stretched running a hand through my hair. I yawned, man I need some fucking coffee. I started walking towards the campus coffee shop. It was pretty popular since it sold caffeine but also because it gave students a place to meet up and talk. I liked it, the coffee was good and that’s exactly what I needed right now, not to mention it also had the very hot and very acttrive Mikasa Ackerman who ran it, fuck was she a total babe. I was so fucking pissed because students can work here and I applied so I could see that beautiful babe everyday but some fucker came and got the job AFTER I had applied. I heard it was the guy who fainted in class, I think he has some kind of heart condition or something, it happened just at the start of this year. I heard a rumor that he lives in my dorm but he is to sick to ever go outside and to hang with friends, maybe he will quit so I can take his job. I mean it’s not like I need money or anything. My phone buzzed again and started playing an annoying beeping noise. I pulled it out and saw it was Ricco Brzenska, my mother's secretary. 

"Jean." yep she’s a real talker this one.

"Ricco." yeah she knew how to get me talking. Totally.

"Your e-mail from last week stated you were failing your calculus class." yep no bullshit from her just get straight to the shit and forget to add the bull.

"Yeah." she didn’t say anything. 

"Why." I knew it wasn’t a question...I’m not that lucky nor is the bitch that nice.

"I missed a test." look I can be blunt too!

"Don’t let it happen again." yeah who am I kidding no one can be as bitchy as Ricco.

"Riiiight I mean what’s the worst it’ll do? Make my own parents actually call their own son?" I laughed. "Ah Ricco you crack me up doll." she clicked her tongue.

"It’s just a warning jean, your parents don’t really care but you need to watch yourself, you carry their name as well. That’s all." she hung up. Ouch. Ricco 1 Jean 0. That cut deep, to deep. I put my phone in my pocket and just stood there. I know they don’t care Ricco you don’t have to remind me. God its shit like that, that just piss me the absolute fuck off. 

"Fucking bitch. You only got the fucking job because you sleep with my dad you whore." I grumble. I felt something slam into my hip and I almost fell over from the impact. "What the fuck!" I glared at the person, yes it was a real person this time, benches are not that lucky. I turned to find my favorite proclaimed prophet Sasha. She eyed me, then thrust a to-go coffee cup into my hand. 

"THE CHIPS FORETOLD ME!!!" I swear I just went deaf in my left ear. She shook the chip bag and held it up to her ear, "they say..." she crushed the bag more, "that you will need the espresso to overcome the attack soon to happen..." Shit the chip bag told my future again....the last time that happened I had to ward off a skunk with a banana suit, I shit you not. True story, there are reasons why we believe her shit and call her the prophet. I glanced at the cup in my hand and sure as hell it says 'a tinny titan approaches'. Yeah that’s fucking weird, but it only has me more worried. I’m looking for a small yet big person....fucking fantastic. She opened the bag and shoved a handful into her mouth. 

"Gee Sash, thanks?" I looked around for a big yet small person. 

"Ill let you know the next time the chips speak!" she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek. "I’m gonna go see Connie!" she took off running to our dorm as she spilled chips. I wiped at my cheek, I have a thing with personal space.

I took a sip of the bitter coffee and smiled. Oh daddy that what I want. Wait that’s like hella gay....and I’m not hella gay...I’m not even gay....fuck it. Yes daddy! I drank more and I pulled out my phone and sent a few funny faces to Cit-cat. I didn’t wanna go back to my dorm just yet so I just walked around. My feet knew where to go and took me to the small playground across the street from the college, I often go here with Cit-cat because the trees are pretty and she really likes the swings. I walked over to an empty one and sat down slowly swinging. I heard a few kids complain that a grown up was here and I glared at them, yes I glare at kids and babies as well if I choose so. I took one last chug of the bitter coffee and decided I can’t finish it, there’s was just that little bit at the bottom that you can’t get out if the lid is on and it’s not really worth taking it off just to get a few drops. I stood up and stretched my arms above my head.

I walked over close to the trash can and paused. I can totally make this shot. I brought the cup up to throw and I heard a small 'pop' but thought nothing of it till I tossed the cup...which was topless....heh. I head a small sniffle. 'Fuck me'. I turn around to see a little girl about hip high with a light blue lumpy bunny sweater on. With my coffee lid sitting on the top of her head perfectly balanced, and that last little gulp spilt on her front, I could see the tears welling up in her eyes and she let out another sniffle as she looked down at her sweater. The cup lid falling from her hair.

"Oh no!" I quickly knee down on one knee and grabbed a napkin from the side of my backpack and start to rub at her sweater. "Don’t worry sweetie ill get it out." she paused and looked at me as I dabbed at the stains. I felt something slam into my face and I fell back on my ass while I covered my eye. I let out a very manly yelp. She glared at me, and then kicked my shin. 

"I’m not a bitch!" she took off running and I just sat there not knowing which to coddle more, my sore eye or my bruised knee, or my busted ass. Or to chase after the kid, and apologize or to tell her she was wrong and I didn’t call her a bad word. It was a few seconds before I did anything. But did that child just hit me? Then kick me while I’m down? No she’s just a kid....I laid down on my back and started to laugh. I was attacked by a kid...with a bad temper. Yep a tiny titan she was. A tiny person who is a giant pain in my ass, just fucking fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always have a wonderful day! May your muffins be blessed and you Jesus be freckled!


	2. Ch2   Venti Vanilla latte 2 pumps Carmel

Ch2 Venti Vanilla latte 2 pumps Carmel

October 17th sat 4:48am

I woke up to my phone playing magical sounds and Cit-cats voice, oh yeah she wanted me to have a recording of her singing the opening to Sofia the First. That her ringtone so why is it going off now?....I groaned and felt around for my phone. I finally found it after the first few lines. I hit answer and held it up to my ear.

"Nanass!" I smiled up at my ceiling, she’s just way to cute.

"Hey princess." I yawned; wow my mouth is dry as hell.

"Whatchu doing calling me so early?" I heard her cute little giggle. 

"You sound like a bear!" she squeaked and I about died, too much Moe for my little heart.

"I wanted to talk to you!" I swear I can hear her smile. 

"Heh, did I wake you up? You’re a sleepy head." I rolled my eyes. Fuck that really hurt, but why? I yawned again and cover my mouth, whoa I need chap stick.

"So whatchu wanna talk about?" I sat up and leaned my back against the wall, I looked around my dark room, and the sun wasn’t even up yet. What has her calling me before sunrise?

"Can we go to the park tomorrow?" I thought for a moment. 

"Yeah, sure thing princess." she giggled again then went quite. Ooooohhh...that’s why you called. 

"So how’d you sleep?" she paused for a second longer

"U-um ok. I guess." she paused for a few seconds.

"Nanass I had a very dream." she admitted and my heart hurt, I leaned forward some. God my head is killing me.

"Do I need to come get you?" I heard her shift in her bed. Headache or no ill go get my baby if she asks.

"Please." She whispers. That’s all I needed, I threw my covers off and stood up, whoa head rush.

"Do you need me to stay on the line with you or can I get off?" I walked over to my bathroom door and paused waiting for her answer.

"No I’m ok for a bit...but Nanass?" I hummed. "Can we get ice-cream?" I smiled.

"Sure thing princess, I’ll be there in just a bit. You hang tight till then ok?" she squeaks out a small yes and then ended the call. I tossed my phone on my bed and then flicked the light on in the bathroom, my poor eyeballs were assaulted and I reached my hand up to shield them only to feel a sharp pain on my left eye, I quickly shoved my hand away from my face only to slam one onto the door frame.

"FUCK!!!" I cradled my hand as I looked up into the mirror.  
Are you fucking kidding me? I reached my hand up and touched the mirror, yep that’s real. I drew my hand back and touched the slightly swollen dark purple left eye. Son of a bitch that fucking hurt, yeah that’s real too. I stared at the swollen eye and started to draw back the images of yesterday. A kid gave me a black eye...a kid...A! Kid! A FUCKING KID! God damn it what am I now, a pussy? 

"Shit." I sighed and rubbed my right eye, well at least it’s not swollen shut. I sighed again; who the fuck am I kidding.....I look like fucking shit. I looked up at my messy bed head and dry chapped lips, the small snak bites smiled back, I couldn’t help but laugh. A fucking kid...it was just too funny! Ah! I felt a sharp pain and I observed my mouth the same time I wiped at it. I had split my bottom lip when I laughed. Nope. Fuck this shit. I’m so done, just done. I turned on my sink splash my face and dried it. I ran my hands over my face and groaned. Christas gonna kill me, it looks like I got into a fight. Hello shades and hats for the next week.  
I turned the light off and walked back into my room and threw on the pair of jeans I had on yesterday fumbling to my close,t grabbing a clean shirt, and my biggest shades. I grabbed my keys, wallet, smokes, and slipped them in my pockets. I walked back to my bed and grabbed my phone checking the time. It was five in the fucking morning....Yeah it’s going to be a long ass day. I opened my door and started to walk out, until I was interrupted by my phone. I answered.

"Hey Cit-Cat." 

"Nanass hurry!" she still sounded scared, my poor baby.

"Yeah princess I’m on my way now; was I going to slow? I’ll take my car so ill only be another 10 minutes or so." I glanced around to make sure I was the only one here; no one was here last night when I got back so they all probably stayed over someplace.

"O-ok....I’m ok for a few more minutes." I smiled, she’s so damn cute.

"Do you wanna get ready or do I need to come up and go monster hunting under your bed?" she huffed and I couldn’t help but chuckle. I glanced at Eld's door which I stood in front of; no one is home, so I can laugh.

"I’m not four!!" ah someone get me an ambulance I’m about to die of cuteness!! I used to always have to do that for her, but I guess she’s gotten bigger.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. But you have to tell me what your nightmare was about, promise?" she mumbled something.

"promise." she grumbled some more. 

"No take back-ies" I confirm just to be on the safe side. She giggled at that. Bam, I’m dead. 

"Ok I’m heading out now, just wait a bit longer. See bit in a bit cit-cat." she ended the call and I started walking towards the door again. I glanced longly at the coffee pot. I blew a kiss at it, don’t worry baby ill use you so hard when I get back. I sighed, another start without coffee. No one was here so I when I slammed the door behind me and locked it I didn’t feel bad.

 

~~~~

Eld- tall black please.

Sat. Oct 17th 4:45am. 

I exhaled letting the smoke slowly trail out into the early morning sky, Dang it was way too cold out on the balcony. I hugged my jacket closer against the chilly air, but like always I smoked a cig before getting ready for my morning run. Rain, snow, sleet or... well maybe not hail, but I always go for a morning run. It’s the best way to start a day as my old man put it. I took another drag, only to almost choke on the smoke when a shrill noise caught me off guard. I coughed and looked around, where was it coming from? The noise stopped and after a few more seconds I could hear jeans voice, ah it was a call. The sound had been coming thru the thin glass in his balcony door. He’s probably going to yell at the person who woke him up, poor bastard, jean can be a real dick. Instead I heard him chuckle. What? Jean can chuckle? No way. I paused, my cig almost falling from my open mouth. I heard his bed creak and him talk more.  
I thought for a moment. Now that I think about it, it’s not the first time he’s gotten up really early. He’s got up this early before and I think this is the 11th time or so, since we've shared a dorm. I took one last drag then put out my cig. I wasn’t eves-dropping but I don’t wanna be caught outside and have jean accuse me of it. I stepped back into my room, closing the door behind me and started my stretches.  
I could dimly hear jean get up and start to walk around. I heard his muted voice. I did a few squats and then sat on the floor to do some deep stretches. I heard a groan, jean you better not be masturbating because I don’t wanna hear it. 

"FUCK!!!" well that sounded like a cry of pain. I paused maybe I should go see if he’s ok? I heard a thump and the nothing. I stood up to go check on him when I faintly heard him laugh. Ok jean has officially tipped my weirdo scale. I pause with my hand on my door knob when I hear him walk out then he closed his door and starts walking towards the main exit. There’s a shrill noise again and I hear a little girl singing about becoming a princess over night...Jean likes princesses? The little girl sounds louder than the music so she’s probably singing over the music for some song or opening. The music stops and jean starts talking right outside my door. 

"Hey Cit-Cat." I hear a higher pitched voice but I can’t make out what they said. 

"Yeah princess I’m on my way now; was I not fast enough? I’ll take my car so ill only be another 10 minutes or so." the girl said something. 

"Do you wanna get ready or do I need to come up and go monster hunting under your bed?" He’s....talking to....a kid? Jean the asshole is going to see a kid at 5 in the morning, when he bitches about classes earlier then 9am?

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. But you have to tell me what your nightmare was about, promise?" the girl replied.

"No take back-ies?" I heard the girl laugh, hmm jean can be nice.

"Ok I’m heading out now, just wait a bit longer. See ya in a bit cit-cat." he started walking again and I waited till he slammed the door closed before I opened mine. Maybe we need to talk to jean more because he doesn’t seem like a complete dick head, damn now I feel kind of bad for not talking to him and reaching out a friendly hand.

~~~

Jean

4:55am

I walked down the stairs and glanced at the front desk. Hanji wasn’t there, wow I was starting to think that he never leaves...Wait was Hanji a dude or a chick? Fuck it; I started walking towards the main doors when I felt something hit the back of my head. I turned around and see an almond joy on the floor, I looked around.

"Scoooooooore!!!" Hanji popped up from behind the front desk with their hands in the air. "It’s good!!" I rolled my eyes and picked up the candy. Of fucking course they are there....they never fucking leave. Hanji blows me a kiss and I made a point to dodge it as I walked through the front doors. I walk around the building to the parking lot. 

Now jean why didn’t you take your car yesterday? well if you ask then I’ll say you’re a fucktard who has never driven in a college campus. Traffic is a bitch and it is impossible to find a good parking spot close, and when running late its faster just to run. Any more questions? Yeah? Well to fucking bad I’m done. I walked to my black Dodge charger, the 2013 model and unlocked the doors. Yeah it’s a flashy car for a college kid but it’s not like anyone knows I drive it. 

I looked around the whole parking lot before I unlocked the trunk and got out Christas booster seat and set it up in the passenger side. It was pink and had flowers all over it. Yeah hint why I made sure no one was around before I moved it. I walked around the drivers side and slid in. Hmmm baby, it's been a while. Yeah but now I remember why I don’t drive you too often because it’s starting to get colder than a yeti’s balls and leather seats really aren’t the best in winter. 

I start the car and press the 'tape' button on my radio and hook up my phone with Pandora pulled up, and I listen as Disney music flows through. Yep I gotta set the mood for my baby. The speakers start to play 'Gaston' from beauty and the beast. Eh, close enough. I pull out of the parking lot and drive to Cit-cats. 

I sing along until I pull onto the Lenz private road and I see the big fancy gate that leads to their main house. I pull up and stop in front of the security monitor, pressing the button.  
"Who is it?" ah its Bobby working tonight. 

"Hey Bobby its jean, I’m here to pick Christa up." he nods and his hand reaches off the screen and the gate opens up for me and I drive in. I drive the few minutes to their house and pull in front of the main doors, parking my car. I get out and knock on the door; it opens in a matter of seconds to a butler.

"Hello Jeves," he nods to me, hmm they must be used to my smart ass comments....or his name really is Jeves....

"I'll go get her myself." I walk past him and walk across the main foyer and up the grand stairs. I run my hand over the smooth railing, recalling the fun times of racing cit-cat down them. ah good times. I walk down the second floor hall and stop at the only decorated door, well it’s only decorated about hip high as far as she can reatch. I knock on the door and then open it. 

"Nanass!!" I smile at her sitting on her bed hugging her stuffed bunny. 

"You’re royal escort has arrived!" I open my arms and bow low. She giggles at my antics as she crawls out of her bed. 

"Let’s go kiddo."

"Wait!!" she’s still in her jammies and I couldn’t help but laugh, she runs to her dresser and starts getting out play clothes. I turn around and face the door, ah fuck you I’m always a gentleman. I look down when I feel her little hand slip inside of mine. 

"Ok, ready!" 

"Sure thing," we start walking down the hall and she runs ahead to the stairs and waits for me to catch up. She gives me the grab 'pick me up' hands and I swoop her up and safely put her on the rail butt first on her stomach so she can slide down safely. I run down the stairs next to her and catch her before she gets to the end, I notice the butler watching us with a neutral face. Yeah he’s used to it by now. He holds up a bright pink jacket and I nod to him, good job Jeves. She slips on the jacket and we leave with her waving to Jeves as he closes the door with a bow. 

I open the car door for her and buckle her in, she giggles when I poke her sides. I walk around to my side and climb in starting the car.

"So, are you parents still overseas?" I glance at her as I start to pull away from the curb.

"No. they got back late last night." I nod; she didn’t wanna wake them up. See she’s an angel.

"Ok, fair enough." I turn the music up some as 'Once upon a dream' starts to play. 

"The usual?" I quickly glance at her again and see her nod.

"Yeah!!" She giggled excitedly and starts to sing along to the song. 

~~~

We pull into the parking lot of wall mart and after some more giggling and a whine from her we are walking up while she rides on my shoulders. Her little fingers pat my hair and I can help but smile. She suddenly grabs the ends of my sunglasses. 

"Nanass why are you wearing shades?" I shrug and she lifts up with my shoulders. 

"Cuz I’m to cool?" she pauses then lifts up the shades and I jump.

"Hey!" I look up and reach for the shades only to come face to face to cit-cat. I stop walking and we are about 20 feet from the entrance. 

"JEAN NANA!!! YOU...YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT!" she slammed her little hands with my sunglasses still in her hands down on top of my head. I winced; I guess kids love to hit me. 

"No, I can explain I swear!" I say trying to reach up to get the glasses still. 

"You better mister or you’re in deep trouble!" she slaps my hand away and still holding my sunglasses grab fist full’s of my hair and I wince. I feel like shit because I tried to hide it from her.

"Ok, ok, but you can’t laugh when I tell you alright?" she pulls my hair a little bit more. "A girl punched me." she lets go of my hair, and I feel my shades start to fall so I grab them.

"Why? You didn’t bully her right?" she doesn’t sound so mad now.

"I spilt some coffee on her..." she hums and the pats my head. 

"It’s ok Nanass, as long as you apologized." I nod, avoiding the face that the girl was a kid, and that she ran off before I could. "But I’m still mad at you for trying to hide it, and for getting into a fight ."

~~

I pull into our normal spot and turned off the car. Cit-cat smiles and me and hugs the ice-cream tubs closer. I get out and then help her get out as she insists that she carries all three tubs. As we walk towards the front doors of the planetiurm, I pull out my wallet. Like always, Gunther is working, he nods to us and I pull out a 50 and hand it to him. Yeah that’s like 4 times the price (not like I don’t have more than enough money) but he’s nice enough to let us talk and goof off, even if it’s open 24/7 and we are the only ones who go this early. Christa hands him his own tub of ice-cream and we walk in. It’s an unspoken rule; we can eat in there if we don’t make a mess and bring him ice-cream too. We walk to some of the best seats, which aren’t too far in the front but not quite the middle. Gunther hits the lights and stars appear on the ceiling, then he sits down a few isles away and eats as well. We all eat our ice-cream in silence as I point some constellations.

She points out the big dipper and I point out Leo, she giggles when I roar like a lion at her....well I at least try to. She points out Draco and tries to breathe fire and I laugh so hard ice cream almost comes out my nose. We laugh about me and then I spy one that I can always cheer her up and make her forget about her nightmares. I poke her side and she looks up at me with her spoon in her mouth. I smirk then I point to Pegasus then I neigh to the best of my ability, which after years of doing this I’m sure I could convince a real horse that I’m a horse too. She bursts out laughing and I get a Christa sized mouth full of ice-cream sprayed onto my shirt and I can’t help but laugh at her. Her little face looks so upset that she just lost that bite. After a few seconds she laughs too, I make sure none touched the chairs, we were lucky this time. The giggles and chuckles die down and we just sit in silence for a bit as we eat. 

The stars slowly shifted and after a little bit I just enjoy the soft music playing and the shifting sky. I love stars and just looking up at the night sky calms me. I relax and just look at the stars. If I wasn’t an art major I would be astrology major. I slowly eat my ice-cream and just enjoy the company of my girl. After I finish my tub (they were the small one person size, I love sweets but I’m not by any means gluttonous.) I glanced at Cit-cat; she looks like she fell asleep mid bite because her spoon has melted ice-cream on her shirt and its slowly running down. I stand up and get her ice-cream tub and close the lid on it taking her spoon away as well. I throw both of ours away and glance at Gunther and give him a nod. I walk back to Christa and I slowly pick her up making sure her head is resting on my shoulder. She slightly stirs but then gets comforterable. Gunther holds the door open for us as we leave and I give him a smile and another nod. 

I manage to unlock the doors while still holding her, I gently set her in her seat and try to wipe the ice-cream off of her the best I can. Well now I have ice-cream on my hands.....I shrug and wipe my hands on my jeans, I can always wash my cloths and my car. I close her door softly and walk around to my side getting in and stating the car. After doing this a few years it’s a habit to turn the music down before I leave the car so I don’t have to worry about the music suddenly waking her up, yeah that was fun the first time she was woken up by scar yelling....yeah good times for a child suddenly waking up screaming because she was scared. 

I drive back to her place and press the call button again; bobby is still working so he just lets me in without asking. I pull up and glance at the clock it’s about 7:42am. I turn off the car but I leave my door open as I go to her side, and get her out. I lightly kick the door and it opens right away to, yep you guessed it, Jeves. He steps aside and I take Christa back up to her room. I lay her down on her covers and go to her dresser to find a clean shirt, I’m not gonna let my baby sleep with crusty ice-cream on her. I change her shirt and then tuck her into bed, then kiss her head. "Good night Christa." I whisper softly as I close the door behind me.

~~~

I pull into the parking lot behind my dorm and fish out my phone from my pocket, 8am is a reasonable time to call Mr. Smith right? I dial his number anyway.

"Smith speaking." ah yep captain America is brisk.

"Hey, it’s Jean." he hums. "Is it safe to pick up my cups?" he pauses.

"Yeah, give me a few minutes to get to the classroom." I nod even though he can’t see.

"Sure thing ill met you there." I hung up and slipped my shaded back on as I started walking to the art building, I get there before him so I light up a cig and take a drag. I looked down at my  
clothes and realized I was covered in ice-cream...damn I look like I was in a food fight and lost. I sigh and take another drag, eh it’s not like I really care.

"You’re up early." Mr. Smith walked up to me and the paused, looking me up and down. I glanced away and shrugged, he just chuckled as he unlocked the door. "Rough morning?" I nod.

"You could say that." I dropped my cig and stepped on it. We walked in and he started turning on the lights, as I headed to the back where the cooling rack is. I found my cups after a few seconds and I looked them over to make sure nothing was cracked or chipped, luckily not was. 

"You have a real talent for painting." I nodded. 

"They look really pretty; once you bring in some paintings would you be opposed to entering them for a gallery?" I paused and looked up at him. 

"Really?" he nodded. And from then on I was in love with the man and his eyebrows. But I'm not gay.

"Oh-my! Just-! That would be fucking awesome!" I smile and he returns it. I will worship the eyebrow gods! 

"Just fucking awesome!" he chuckled and helped me wrap up the cups in news paper so they wouldn’t break on my way home. As we left he patted my shoulder and wished me luck. If I wasn’t jean Kirschtine I would have hugged him, but I am so nope, sorry eyebrows this bod won’t touch you, and next time I promise I will politely flick you off.

With my bag of cups in hand I started walking back to the dorm, I glanced at my clock and it’s about 8:20am, hmm the coffee shop should be open now. I change my course to the shop and listing to the little bell ring as I walk in. There’s a new guy vie never seen before, probably because its morning working. He has a short buzz cut and his hair is brown, with brown eyes. In fact his kind of looks likes corporal Hicks from Aliens, its game over man, game over. The guy looked up and had a smile on his face. Hm cute...but not in a gay way...in a 'he has a nice smile' way... I’m not gay.

"What can I getcha?" I glance over the menu for a second...

"Venti Vanilla latte 2 pumps Carmel." I pull out my wallet and fish out a 10. The kid rings me up and then kind of freezes, giving me my change back. I wait for him to move and make my coffee. He walks off to the back room and come out with Mikasa. She takes a moment and looks me up and down and that’s when it clicks....I’m still covered in melted and dried ice-cream. Oh my fucking god....and she sees me.... they talk for a moment and she glares at....I don’t remember his name tag so ill call him Hicks. Then she quickly moves around the machines and makes my coffee, in a matter of seconds she’s done and hands the cup to me. 

I know my face is red when she hands me my cup and I quickly take it and storm out of the shop. OH MY FUCKING GOD...please kill me....I walk back to my dorm, all flustered and upset. Just fan fucking tastic.... I know Eren Fucking Jaeger is gonna find out....I groan as I open the front doors to the dorm. 

"You look you got attacked by the ice-cream man..." I send a glare up to Hanji and take a drink of my coffee. "You’d think with all that sweetness, you wouldn’t be so sour." I shot Hanji a look and they mimicked zipping their lips. 

"Keep I shut." I walk past the desk and head to the stairs. 

"So sour..."I turn around again and glare, they lock their lips again and throw the key. I walk the rest of the way up the stairs and unlock floors 2's door. When I walk in I see Eld sitting at the table and he glances up and nods to me. I look at him....why is he nodding to me? I nod back. Umm ok? I walk back to my room and close my door. Fucking people...fucking kids....except for my baby... I set my to go cup and my newly made coffee cups on my desk and glanced at my current painting. Mr. Smith asked me if I want to be entered into a gallery, ill need to go through all of my paintings and see which ones he thinks I should enter. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad morning...

I strip my shirt and toss it in the general area of my hamper as I start walking to my bathroom. I close the door and finished stripping, I hopped in the shower. I scrubbed at the sticky residue, and sighed. Fuck it as I always say, besides it was totally worth it to hear Cit cat laugh. After I make sure I’m all good and clean I get out and wipe the steam from my mirror. Ok, now my eye doesn’t look so bad, it’s not swollen but it’s still an ugly purple color. About a week and I should be good; I gently poked at the offended area. It could have been a lot worse if it was a big guy that had punched, I was lucky it was just a kid. 

I rubbed my hair with my towel and wrapped it around my hips as I walked out. I throw on an old tee and a torn at the knee pair of pants; I push my hair back with an old base ball cap. I set to work adding the final details and a back ground. 

~~~

I wiped my hands on my paint rag and exhaled looking over the painting again. I had given her a felid of flowers as a background, perfect for her. I landed back and rested my head against the metal rails. I decided to paint outside on my small balcony so I don’t stink up my room with my paints. I stood up and patted my pockets to find my smokes and saw them sitting inside next to my coffee. Mm coffee....I took my painted canvas off the easel and leaving the canvas to dry outside, carried the easel and my small stool, inside and set them back in the corner.  
I picked up my coffee and my pack and walk back outside. I closed the doors after me so the paint smell didn’t leak in and I shifted the paint so it was leaning against the middle of the rails. I took a cig out of the pack and stuck it between my lips, while looking at the painting. I lit it and took a long drag. "Hmm which ones should I enter?" I exhaled and tried to think of the previous paintings I had done. "Maybe I should do some focused around Cit....they tend to look softer." I took another drag. "But I don’t really wanna just paint her all the time...."I thought for a second.”Ah, fuck it." I took off the base ball cap and tossed it to the ground running my hands through my hair. "I’m no good at thinking shit over." I paused and looked up imagining the sky through the thick layer of concrete above me. "Cit wants to go to the park, maybe I should sit and paint for a bit while I’m there?"  
I’m torn out of my thoughts as a white sheet smack into my face. "What then?" I glance up and see small legs try to climb down. They slip a little and I launch forward to catch them only for the small body to fall as well. I hear a metal bang and a tear and then the cracking of glass. The small body had gotten one foot stuck in the rail while the other one tore through my just finished painting then falling face first into my glass doors. "AH!" I quickly pick up the small body and see them covering their face with blood slipping between their fingers. Welp fuck. I pick up the kid hugging them close. And slowly rubbing their back. 

"Shh, it’s ok. It’s just a boo-boo." I open my door and slip in walking and the opening up the door that will lead me to the mini hallway and then the main door. I opened it up and walk out seeing a bunch of people sitting around the couch watching some movie. I whistled and everyone turned around. "Oi, I need an icepack." no one moved. Yes I have an injured child but it’s just a small boo-boo. "Like now fuckers." that gets their asses moving. 

A big blonde guy picks the girl up from my arms and clears the counter with his elbow sending the coffee pot over the edge and breaking on the floor, fuck come on man was that needed? My poor baby....I glance up as Connie runs back to his room, Sasha grabs a broom and starts sweeping glass away from everyone. Even Jaeger is getting some paper towels wet in the sink for the kid. A blonde kid took off running and this tall guy was helping the big blonde guy. I bite at this stupid hang nail that I snagged on the kids sweater; I don’t know why everyone is freaking out. Its just a bloody nose, come on guys less drama. Seriously?

I pushed some hair off of my forehead and leaned against the wall by the table. I was still biting a hang nail on thumb. I glanced up as the main door opened and the short blonde kid comes back with another big guy and a short blonde girl. She shoves people out of the way and tilts the girls face up....hmmm the blue sweater did look familiar. Suddenly the kids face is showing our eyes connect and I realize it’s the little girl I spilt coffee on yesterday.

"Ah! That's the mean boy! He did it!" I open my mouth to say something when suddenly there’s a scream that throws me off.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD SHES FUCKING SEVEN!!" everything slows down as a shadow looms over me. I see nothing but pure rage in his eyes and it scares me, why such a strong emotion? He had freckles dusted over his cheek and nose....hmm I do like freckles. But what catches my eyes is the slight movement of his hand being loaded as he draws it back for a punch. My eyes widen as he fist flies towards me and as if on queue time speeds up and I can’t move my body. His punch lands square on my face and I sail back. I suddenly slammed back into something an-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for cutting off so suddenly, it shows that Jean Baby was knocked the fuck out!! I hated writing just this just as much as Buns did :(. but atlas the Captain commanded it so we took the ship there. Please stay for another cup! once again here is a link to Bun's version with Marco's POV [**Here!!**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4825535)


	3. Ch3 Ice Carmel-macchiato

Ch3 Ice Carmel-macchiato

Saturday October 17th

I sit up quickly and feel my stomach turn. I scrambled out of bed half running and half way animal crawling to my bathroom, skidded to the toilet luckily quick enough, as I started to vomit. I heaved and felt everything I had for the past 12 hours come up. My nose burned, my throat was on fire and my lip had split open again. "FUCK!" I tried to yell but it came out as a breathy moan. I rested my head on my arm draped on the seat. My eyes slipped closed and I was suddenly hit with another wave of nausea. I heaved until I was just dry heaving. 

I slowly became aware of a hand rubbing soft circles into my back. I had to hold back tears as I heaved again. Man as fucking disgusting as puking is it really takes everything out of you. The person flushed the toilet for me and helped me sit back against the tub. I was handed a cool wash cloth and I wiped my face off, well at least what I could touch without grunting in pain. When I felt like my mouth and the lower half of my face was clean enough, I slowly opened my eyes. Well it was as close to open as I was gonna get. For some reason they wouldn’t open all the way. I look forward and I can’t see the toilet even though I know it’s just a little off center. Hmm that’s weird, I don’t remember doing anything that would cause that? Maybe I need to go see a specialist. a hand grabs the washcloth from me and I look up to see Eld rinsing out my washcloth in...my sink. 

"Eld?" he looks back at me. I lift my arm up and pinch my leg. Yep it’s not a dream. "Why are you here?" I glance around feeling sick again, so I stop moving and take slow deep breaths. "Why do I feel sick?" He grunts and then hands me back the wash cloth. I set it on my forehead. "What’s going on? Why can’t I see?" He sits down next to me. Which is really weird, I try to move away and stand up. 

"How much do you remember?" I give him my best 'what the fuck are you talking about?' look but I can’t feel half of my face so I’m not quite sure how well I made it. "What do you last remember?" I think for a moment. I was woken up by Cit and we hung out...i came back and painted...then the kid from yesterday!! And...A tall guy with short black hair, brown fiery eyes, and a heavy dusting of freckles was flying at me screaming and bringing his hand back for a punch!

"A fucking terrifying angry bastard." I roll my head forward and rest it into the palms of my hands. I hear Eld chuckle and it sounds weird. I turn my head and glance at Eld. "How bad is my face?" he eyes me for a few seconds. "Be honest." he pushes his bangs out of his face only for them to fall back into his eyes. 

"Well..." he glances away then back at me. "you have a broken nose and two black eyes...one is swollen shut..." ah, that’s why I can’t see the toilet, it’s to my left...which I’m guessing is the worse of my two eyes. "Here, let’s get you up and back in bed." I grunt, only because I don’t wanna nod my head. He seems to understand and takes the washcloth and setting it by the sink and helps me place an arm around him to help me stand. Once I’m up I move out of his grasp and prop myself up on both hands in front of the mirror. 

"Holy fuck..." my voice is a breathless whisper as I stare in shock at my face. I look like I just went a round against a pro boxer... My nose was split and my eyes were a deep purple reddish color, my cheeks were flushed and my lips were raw, the split was still bleeding. I just stared at myself for I don’t know how long. Dually noted, don’t mess with the little girl because that seems to make the big guy rush at me, Yep it was just added to my Kirschtien Notes. I never forget any of my notes...I still wasn’t sure what I did to deserve this. Maybe he’s just fucking crazy? I blinked and his face was there...I opened my eyes when I felt a nudge to my side. Eld handed me a glass of water and some pain pills. I took the pills and drink all of the water then I set the cup down and then it clicked. I hobbled out of the bathroom, I guess when I slid to the toilet I bruised my knees, and looked through my balcony doors....I groaned and turned around. The painting of Christa had a huge hole where her face is supposed to be....and one of my glass doors was cracked. I sigh and walk to my dresser. I grab my wallet off of it and pull out a 100 and a 50. I hold them out to Eld. He looks at my hand for a few seconds. "Buy a new coffee pot." I hear him give a short laugh as he takes the money. I rummage around for my phone. 

"Jean?" I grunt. "What are you looking for?" ah a question I can fucking answer.

"My phone, I need to tell Christa. She’s gonna be pissed....God I hope these go away by Halloween we are doing a couple costume." I move some clothes and look some more. "She’s gonna  
kill me." I sigh and feel my head spin a bit, I give up for today. "Never mind ill call her tomorrow." I sigh, and walk to my bed, and crawling in facing the wall. 

"Jean?" I grunt again. Come on bro just get to the point. "This is too much money..." he trails off. 

"Dude just take it." I waved a hand as if to dismiss the idea. "Make it a nice coffee pot." he walks away and of course I couldn’t keep my mouth shut. "Eld?" he pauses.

"Yeah?" the room is silent for a few heart beats.

"Thanks." I whisper but I know he hears it. 

"What?" ok maybe he didn’t. I sigh.

"I said keep the change." he chuckles.

"You’re welcome." the dick he did hear me. Bastard. I shift in my bed when I hear him close the door behind him and start talking to someone. Fuck I know why I face hurts why does the back of my head hurt too? I blacked out before I hit the ground? I think? Ah time for the jean motto....fuck it.

~~~

Sunday October 18th

The next I’m woken up by a light hand on my shoulder and I roll over to face the body it belongs to. its dark so I’m not quite sure who it is. "want me to turn on the light?" ah, its Eld. I think for a moment. 

"uh, sure?" he walks over and the light is flicked on and assaults my poor eyeballs. I groan roll on to my side and sit up. Eld walks back and stands in front of me. 

"here." he hands me a star bucks cup, its clear and has ice in it. I take the cup and then he hands me some pain pills. I accept them and pop the pills in my mouth chugging the iced coffee. ah he knows my routine so well and that I can’t do anything without coffee. The cold liquid feels good on my raw throat. But it gives me a cold chill, and Eld takes the empty cup from my hands.

"What was that? It was delicious as fuck. And what time is it did I miss any classes?" I hear a chuckle at my question; I don’t think they are stupid questions.

"That was an Ice carmel-mocciatio. The day is Sunday." I grunt. "Go back to sleep." I grunt and give a small head nod. I turn around and crawl back into bed. "And just so you know it’s about 7am." I grunt again...lately I feel like that my go to answer. Maybe I should talk more.....Nah. he turns off the light and im incased in darkness again. Wait!! It’s Sunday!! I need to tell Cit that we can’t go to the park! I fumble around in the sheet till I sit back up and look around. 

Where did I last have my phone? I think for a moment. It’s not on my desk...god I’m such a dumb-fucker. I lie back down and fondle my pockets, yep still in the same clothes as yesterday. I pull my phone out of my left pocket and pulled it out from under the covers. I quickly unlock it pulling up my texts. I shoot Christa a quick text saying I can’t make it today because I got hurt. And that I’m ok, I just can’t make it. I hit send and set my phone on the floor next to my bed. I roll over and let the warmth surround me again, slowly pulling me back to the land of dreams. 

 

~~~  
~~~ Notes form Meat!! ~~~ Sorry for such a short chapter but I had to in order to keep the chapters the same as Buns'.


	4. ch 4; 3 orders of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, coming up.

ch 4; 3 orders of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, coming up.

Sunday October 18th

The first thing I’m aware of is laughter. To be more specific Cit-cats laughter. That’s strange... I roll over and sit up, wiping my mouth as I blink a few times. I stand up and stretch letting out a low groan. My foot bumps something and I reach over picking up my phone, setting it on my bed. I stand up and strip my clothes off tossing them to the area I think my hamper is in. turns out I was right I watch my pants miss the bin and my shirt slips off the top and hang on the side of it. I throw on a clean pair of boxers and comfortable jeans on along with a clean shirt. I walk to my bathroom and fish out my first aid kit beneath the sink, opening it up. I glance in the mirror and realize that both eyes are still the same shitty color, but both eyes are less swollen and I can see normally. I then look back to all of the band-aids and gauze and other medical shit. 

I grab the gauze and the medical tape, folding a small piece of gauze up and cutting some one inch strips of tape. I gently with the most delicate touches I can manage, tape the gauze to the cut on my nose. I breathe through my nose and I find that I can in fact breathe through it and it’s not crooked. I have this stupid looking bandage on my face....just for good measure I add a normal band-aid over it....the tape stick out on either side and reaches the middle of my cheekbones just under my eyes which are fucking tender as hell.. God I hate this... I walk out of my bathroom after I put away the kit.

I run my hands through my hair as I open my door and walk into the hallway. My steps falter when I hear girls giggling and what sounds like sleeping beauty playing....I walk the last few steps and just before I come around the corner I hear someone mutter 'giant muffin' and some more giggling. I walk around the corner and see cit-cat with her arms almost wrapped fully around the girl from the past few days. 

"Cit-Cat!?!" she stops laughing when she sees me. Fuck, my face. I stare at her with shock and then I see them. The big tears that start to slide down her cheeks. They both walk over to me and cit grabs my pant leg still crying. My heart breaks, I hate to see her cry.

"Shh nonono don’t cry! It’s ok! It only looks bad!!" I say gently while working at her little grip so I can sit down and reach her height. She lets go and I use both hands to wipe away the tears from her small eyes. She just cries more so I pull her in for a hug. "Shhhhh its ok I’m sorry!! I’m sorry! I’m fine your ok" I rub her back and then the other girl starts crying too. Lord please no more crying children...there better not be a hidden third child somewhere. I look at the black haired girl as tears stream over her freckles. 

"It was my fault! IMMM SORRYYY" She wails and I wince. This is too much noise for my poor ears. I glance around and then wrap my other arm around her and both girl stick their faces into my chest, sobbing hard and loud.

"It's ok you guys shhhh!!! Don’t cry!! It’s all good!! Not ones at fault. It's ok!" I rub both of their backs and try to convince them we are ALL ok and there's no need for tears. The girl with black hair calms down faster and wipes her nose on my shirt, I watch as snot and tears soak into the material....that’s so nasty, but I don’t say anything out of fear of them crying again. Christa still sobs and it’s a good five minutes that it takes her to stop crying all together. I look down at the girls and pat their heads, it looks like crying took a lot out of them, poor things. "All done? See its ok! You guys go sit on the couch and restart that movie. I’m gonna grab an" hmm what’s a good cover....oh! " ......drink and then join you uh girls." Cit-cat blows her nose into my shirt one last time and wipes her little face again then nods at me as she grabs the girl’s hands and pick up Mr. Bunny. They walk over to the couch and I race back to my room and all but throw my shirt off. I take a deep breath and run to my bathroom and wipe my chest with a washcloth. That’s fucking disgusting. I shiver and set the washcloth down. I throw on a CLEAN and snot free shirt. I walk back out there and I can’t even see their heads over the back of the couch they are so small! I lean over the top of the couch and find their heads; I ruffle their hair smiling at them. "Who’s up for hot coco? With extra marshmallow?" they gasp as they look at each other and then speak in unison.

"Ok!"

"OK, please!!" I chuckle at the difference in manners as I walk over to the stove. I hear them shift and I glance over my shoulder, to see them standing on the couch to watch me. I get a little nervous, and I send a silent thanks to Hannah, the one maid who taught me how to 'properly' make hot coco. I mean like microwaving a cup of water and adding powder isn’t good enough? I shake my head as I reach for a pan.

"So....." I grab said pan and set it on the stove, then walk over to the fridge and grab the milk. "Uh how did Cit- cat get here and how did you both get in. And uh how did all this happen?" I pour some into the pan; eh it looks enough for 3 mugs. What? If I’m gonna make some I sure as hell am gonna drink some. 

"Me and My Marco were gonna give you the box" I light the stove and I glance back as I stir the milk." as a sorry for him hitting you." Cit-cat gasps at the black haired girl and I raise an eyebrow as well.

"The nice guy was the one who hit Nanass?!?!" I glare at the milk, so scary freckles is a 'nice guy'. Riiiiight and I am always a ball of sunshine and fucking rainbows. "I said something and it came out wrong and My Marco got upset, he thought that the muffin-man," Wait, I’m the muffin-man? I snort but that was fucking stupid as I feel a sharp pain and I groan, stop doing things that cause pain fucktard. "hit me because I was bleeding." Well I guess now it does make sense....but I’m not gonna fucking say that. 

"So it’s like that one time? That I fell and Tommy helped me and Nanass got upset with him cuz he thought Tommy had pushed me?" I pause looking down at the milk...smart kids. I reach into the cabinet above the stove and get out the 'me Abuela' coco powder, mixed with shreds of real chocolate. The good stuff kids learn from the master.

"Ya just like that!!" I pour some powder and slowly stir it in, making it a nice chocolate color. While the girls talk.

"You should growl that your batman," I almost drop the spoon I’m using to stir. What? I glance at the kid; she just stares back with a cheeky grin.

"I’ll say it later.....how’d Cit get in here silly, you still haven’t answered my questions." I clear my throat and raise an eyebrow, while I lead them back to the original question.

"We went to the Hanji. And hiss was there." I grab three mugs, as she points to Christa...

"Hiss?" I pour the coco into the mugs and then walk to another cabinet and get out a bag of marshmallows.

"Short for Historia," she gestures with her hands about two feet then moves her hands closer to about 6inches. So cit gave them her first name.

"Ah, ok so then?" I say as I add marshmallows to each cup.

"Oh ya so then we went to look for the missing Nanass and I realized you were the muffin-man. Hanji opened the door and we waited till you woke up...” she quickly said it all I almost didn’t understand her.

"So mysterious child who has fallen from the sky and appeared like magic, what’s your name?" I set the bag of marshmallows aside as the current ones dissolve and leave thick foam. 

"I’m Ymir .... But everyone calls me Yams." what’s with that pause? And no last name kid?

"Well hello, Yams I’m Jean." I give Yams an awkward wave as I add a few more marshmallows.

"Hi, muffins" she gives me a wave back and dubs me muffin...I know deep in my gut she won’t call me anything but that.

"Huh, what’s in the box?" I notice a giant box sitting on the table and I walk over and tap the side of it. I glance up at the girls when they both giggle. What? What’d I say? 

"MUFFIANS!" they burst out giggling. But how can I be in a box? Wait...I peel the top back and look inside. I look at a good 40+ muffins in the box....and then probably from being around kids I see my face on the side of all the muffins. I couldn’t help it, I start to laugh. I roll my head back and bark out a loud laugh while I hold my stomach. 

"NO WAY!!" I keep laughing as I look at the girls. It’s just too much, so many mini Jean! My brethren I have found you.

"We-“she laughed, “PULED-“she can barely talk with out laughing, “Some –banana-“ah that’s why she’s laughing, “-out for- YOU!" Yams squeaks out as Cit points to a much smaller box on a chair. I open it up and laugh harder, they really did. Oh-my-Jesus that’s fucking awesome! More little mini me’s has me laughing so hard I almost drop the box. I don’t wanna waste their effort so I have to set the box down and bend over till I can rest my forehead on the table. Ah it too funny, especially when I picture muffins with my scowling face!! Ok enough laughing I’m an adult. I want it to stop but my loud bellows just don’t stop. I growl at my stupid thought but it only makes the girls laugh harder and that sets me over the edge and I just laugh harder as well. Damn it, the laughter of a child is the most contagious thing! I hear a soft thump and then I can’t see the girls. I worry for a second but they are still laughing so I assume they are ok. 

We all giggle for a while longer before we can all calm down. I then divvy out the cups of coco as I walk around the side of the couch and see muffins piled on one side. I take a seat on the cleared side and Cit-cat moves my hand away to make room for herself as she cuddles up on my lap. Ah it’s so cute I think I just got a cavity. Yams is sitting beside me and she wiggles some then scoots closer. I do a quick look around and not seeing any freckled bastards I lift my arm up for her.

"If your 'Marco' doesn’t come out of nowhere and knock my lights out, and you don’t punch me. You can cuddle, Yams." I shoot her a quick smile to show she can cuddle and she does just that. She wiggles closer and settles down once she has squished herself to my side. She presses play on the Xbox controller and I drape my arm around her as I take a sip of coco with my other hand. Yams passes us all muffins and we all share a small giggle at that.

~~~~~~

I’ve set all of our cups on the coffee table as well as all of our muffin wrappers, and I think that this is the first time Cit-cat has fallen asleep during Sleeping Beauty. I feel my head nod and I almost smack my head on Cit-cat’s, since her head is resting on my left shoulder halfway on my chest. The movie suddenly goes real quiet and I glance over at Yams. She smiles at me and I can’t help but let my head roll back. 

~~~~~

"Ok go it, is that all we can do?" shhhh I’m trying to sleep.

"Yeah if we don’t wanna wake them up by washing Yams' face." god shut up. I groan to get the voices to shut the fuck up.

"Oh shit he’s waking up!" I groan again this time louder. Then it clicks I’m not in my room. My eyes snap open and my head flies up from the back of the couch. I’m surrounded by people standing around us; the short blonde boy from yester day is holding a camera. The flash goes off on it and I turn my head away as all I see is white for a second.

"Fuck, why’d you do that?" they all scatter like roaches and run around the sides of the couch. I start to get up when I realize Christa is still on my lap. Fuck...they saw her...she’s shifted to where her head is resting on the arm rest and an arm is over her eyes, with my arm under her lower back. I move my other arm to shift her when I realize it’s pinned. I glance at it and sure enough it’s wrapped around Yams' waist. The fuck is on her face? Why does she have red lipstick all over her mouth and cheeks? She kind of looks like the joker from ...batman......I glance over my shoulder and everyone has gathered around the table looking at the camera. "Oi!" they all look up at me. "The fuck did you guys do?" I hear Fucking Jaeger snicker. "Did you take photos?" they don’t say anything. I groan and let my head fall back onto the top of the couch and something presses on my eyes. I lift my head again and wiggle my arm out from under Cit-cat. I feel my face, and then pull off the mask that was on it. 

I’m met with an eyeless batman mask...I’m gonna kill someone. I wiggle my other arm from around Yams and shift Cit so I can do a quick switch with her. In one quick motion I stand up and spin so Cit and Yams are leaning on each other. Aw so cute. I send a glare up to the group and they all look at me. I locate the short blonde boy; he’s in the middle of the group holding the camera. 

My eyes lock on to the prize and I take a step to the side of the couch and the crowd shifts so I can’t see the smaller blonde boy, he’s being blocked by this WWE John Cena looking guy. I take a step closer and they all take a step apart like a fucking school of fish. 

"Give me the camera and no one has to get hurt." I see Jaeger snort and I roll my eyes. 

"Right, Batman. Like hell we are gonna do that." he puts his hands on top of his head and I think it’s supposed to make batman’s ear thingies. I look around for the blonde boy. I start to walk toward them and they shift a-fucking-gain. I growl at them and my eyes catch a glimpse of a shine and I see Sasha slip the camera behind her back. 

"Sasha!" she looks shocked that I saw it. "Give it to me, I know where you sleep and I’ll take all of your food." she looks mortified at my threat. Good, cuz I will fucking do it. "I swear to fucking god-"

"Nanass that’s a bad word!" I spin around to see Cit-cat and Yams leaning over the back of the couch, Yams is yawning while Cit-cat rubs her eyes. I frown.

"Sorry princess. I meant...uh ...Trucking?" she makes a face and I hear Eren Fucking Jaeger bark out a laugh behind me, I glance at him over my shoulder. 

"Oh my god, no way! Jean the asshole is totally-" 

"You said a bad word too!" Christa cuts him off and he stops laughing. I stick my tongue out at him; it’s totally an adult thing to do... "Nanass," she looks at me, and then glances at everyone else. "And everyone else you all need to stop saying bad words!" I look down at the ground and draw a circle with my bare toes on the hard wood floor. "I can’t believe you sad a bad word  
Nanass. I’m disappointed with you!" Shit.... she clears her throat, coughing a bit and I glance up. I watch as yams hops off the couch and runs to the sink reaching over the side trying to reach for the cabinet with our glasses, how does she know where it is? How many times has she been over? A tall sweaty guy leans over her and gets a glass down for her; she quickly fills it up with water and runs back to Cit-cat. The tall sweat guy turns off the water for her, as she hands the glass over and Christa offers her a smile as she takes a drink. Everyone doesn’t want to speak in fear of getting her upset. I watch as she hands it back and yams sets it on the coffee table for her. She totally has everyone wrapped around her fingers. She glances up at me and our eyes meet. She holds out her hands and I know the signal, I walk over and pick her up. She leans close to my ear and whispers.

"Nanass I have to go potty." I almost burst out laughing but instead start walking to my room. As we leave I see her point to her eyes with two fingers then point to everyone else.’ Watchin’ you.’ I walk back to my room and she opens the door for us. I set her down closing it behind us, pointing out the bathroom for her. She walks over to it and closes the door behind herself. 

~~~

Reiner; 

 

October 18th Sunday 1:40pm

I watch as the petite blonde girl gives us the ‘Watchin you’ eyes. I look around the room and everyone is exchanging glances. Yams is the first to speak up. 

“Betcha 2 bucks Marco is gonna call as soon as he’s off.” I look at her and smirk. 

“You’re totally on, yams.” We all start talking about it. Eld, yams, Connie and I all bet that he’s gonna call as soon as he gets of work. Bert, Sash, Eren and Armin all say he’s just gonna run home. We start to bicker about that and then I pause for a moment. “Annie isn’t here.” Everyone else looks around for the missing blonde. 

“Yeah she went home to feed her cat and grab some clothes.” Armin answered the unasked question. 

“Ah, ok so, who will he call if the nurse isn’t here?” I pop the question and watch as we all look at each other and try to figure out the freckled way of thinking. 

“I-i think he might call you Rei....” I glance at Bert. Ah so cute. I send him a cheeky grin and he flusters a bit. I love messing with him. 

“No, if anything he will call our dorm room!” I look at Armin, really brains? Eren nods as Eld shrugs. 

“NO! He will call this dorm room. Since she’s in here he may guess she’s still here?” I look at the queue ball; apparently he wasn’t shaken hard enough yesterday to give the right fortune. I roll my eyes and pick up the dorm 2 phone dialing ‘1’ for the front desk. 

“Hello this is the front desk.” I raise an eyebrow.

“Where’s Hanji baby?” I hear a sigh. 

“Ran to the bathroom to puke, we decided to do shots to celebrate Jean getting his first visitor and Hanji doesn’t know a thing called alcohol limit.....”Ahhh its Moblit. Wait they started to do shots during the day? Well it is Hanji and Moblit... and Moblit is legendary for his drinking.

“Ok make the call for them then, Will Marco call as soon as he’s off work or run back?” he paused for a moment.

“As soon as he gets off work.” Followed by a quick hum. “Yeah as soon as work is over.” I nod.

“Kk now who will he call?” I ask and inspect my nails. Come on blonde hurry up. 

“Who all is on the list?” I smile.

“Me, Dorm 3, and Dorm2.” I hear him hum in approval.

“I’m gonna say ....you.” I nod. “Is it the normal bet?” 

“Yeah so 4 dollars total ill let Hanji baby know when it’s done. Chao Moblit!” I hang up and set the phone down. “Ok bitches, last call and bet changes. Go!” we all settle who picks what and no one changes their original bet. 

“Wait who was she?” I look at Armin, now your brain works. 

“I think it’s his girlfriends little sister. His girlfriend’s name is Christa.” Eld looks around at us and I raise an eyebrow at him. “What? He mentioned doing a couple outfit for Halloween and how mad she was gonna be if his black eyes didn’t go away in time.”

“WAIT! JEAN has a girl friend? The same jean who drools over my sister?” Eren slams his hands on the table. We all ponder the question. 

“She didn’t say she had a sister?” yams speaks up from the chair she was kneeling in to be our height. She’s still short though. We all look at her, that’s right my baby was here with her.

“Who is she then?” I lean towards Bert at my left and he wiggles a little. Ah like I said it’s my favorite thing to do.

“Her name-“

“My name is Historia Lenz.” I jump a little at the soft voice right next to me; we all look at the little girl that popped out of nowhere. She fidgets a little and looks down. Yams giggles.

“Like I was saying, her names Hiss.”

 

~~~

 

Jean; 

1:47pm

After Christa used the potty and then insisted that she brushed her teeth....I didn’t have a spare tooth brush so she insisted she used mine, how that any better I don’t know. Anyway I open the door for her and I can hear everyone talking and cit walks out and then stands by the big guy for a bit. Until he asks for her name. She answers not realizing that she interrupted yams until she was done. She had a light blush on her cheeks. Aw she feels bad about that she interrupted her. 

“Like I was saying, her names Hiss.” I glance at yams. Atta girl bring them up to date. I lean my butt against the couch and cross my arms just staring at all of the people. Yams explains on how her name is Hiss and that it’s shorter. I watch as Christa sits in a chair and brushes some hair from her face. Suddenly everyone goes quite and they all look around. What? What’d I miss this time? Then I hear it. The loud mating call of the sperm whale. They all look at yams and Cit, whose stomach’s rumble again. Cit blushes while yams grabs her stomach with one arm and lifts the other into the air dramatically. “I REQUIRE SUBSTANCE!!” I can’t help but chuckle at her. 

I watch as Eren out of everyone standing, there goes to the fridge and starts pulling cheese and butter then closing the fridge and grabbing the bread as he walks past it. He stops in front of the toaster and sets the ingredients down, then pulls out the toaster. 

“Ah!” Yams snaps her fingers at him and he looks back at her. “No stupid, like I showed you! I don’t want that ‘crappy way of the college kid’ grilled cheese!!” oh I’m really liking freckles even more, that’s my hero. I start a slow clap and Yams send me a cheeky grin. I send a wink back as Eren grumbles, but I’m across the room so I can’t hear it. He makes it the ‘right way’ according to yams and the girls both start to eat. I watch as Cit does the thing where she wants to talk but has food in her mouth so she covers her mouth while she chews. 

“Are you guys Nanass friend?” she asks while she is in between bites. Sasha glances at me, and I roll my eyes.

“Wh-“Sasha slams her hand over Eren’s mouth and smiles.

“Yep! Slowly on the way to it! You remember me I’m Sasha!” she points to her chest as Cit nods. They slowly go around the room and say names.

“Sup buttercup, the names Reiner.” Ah John Ceina has a name. 

“Armin, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The blonde kid who took the picture says....I stare at him and then it clicks! He looks like a blonde version of that kid from Ned’s declassified school survival guide, I think his name was coconut head? I hold back a chuckle.

“I’m the Con-man, but my names Connie!” baldy does a funny little dance and cit giggles.

“I-I’m Berthold.” Ah Mr. Tall dark and sweaty.

“I’m Eren! Jea-“Eren points to his chest and he starts to say something but a slap to the back of his head by Eld shuts him up. 

“Eld.” Yeah I don’t know what up with Eld lately, he’s been really nice, or clingy which ever works best. But like damn it’s starting to freak me out. 

“You met Marco this morning, and you know me!” yams taps her chest and gives her biggest and best grin. I roll my eyes.

“Nanass.” I say and everyone looks at me with a raised eyebrow. “My nick name,” I see Eren open his mouth, “that only cit-cat being Historia and yams can call me.” I shoot him a glare. 

“Why are you called Nanass?”I look at Sasha, lord give me strength. Both girls giggle and everyone turns their wondering stares to them, I look at them too. They glance at each other and yams looks at me. I give her my best ‘don’t you dare’ look, and all I get it a cheeky smirk back. Oh fuck no she better-

“Cuz he’s a BANANA MUFFIN!!” she reaches in the box while giggling profusely and pulls out a muffin.....then gestures to her head like she’s putting on a helmet and the around her neck. I swear to fucking god I’m gonna commit murder tonight. I glare at her and she winks at me. God damn does she look dead up like joker with that shitty make up and stupid shit eating grin.  
Oh no you...you....you...peppered potato.... the room is silent except for the girls giggling.

Then everyone looks at me and I SWEAR I can see and hear the wheels turn in their minds, and it’s extremely painful. Sasha is the first one to turn red as she tries to hold in her laughter. I groan.

“Har-har-har, yeah I’m a muffin.” I stare blankly at all of them and then, they lose their shit.

~~~

After 10 minutes of solid laughter from everyone, I’m fucking ready to just fucking walk out. I’ve been called Muffin over a hundred times and now it’s starting to gnaw on my bones. 

"Alright shut the fuuuu-"I glance at Cit leaned over still giggling, and pause."....GUYS SHUT UP!" everyone takes a few more minutes before they stop laughing and if I didn’t have Band-Aids and black eyes I’m sure my whole face would be red, I’m that pissed off. 

"Oh don’t try to act like a good two shoes, you so just wanted to curse!" I glare at Eren.

"I don’t curse in front of kids." I shoot back daring him to say something.

"Wait, yeah you do!" ii turn my shocked face to not Eren but yams.

"No I don’t." I raise an eyebrow at her; I never do if I can help it.

"You called me a bad word!" she nods and I shake my head. "Yeah it was just two days ago!" I stop and think.

"I spilled coffee on you; you punched me and then ran off!" I point out.

"No man I was there you said fucking and then called her a bitch!” Connie speaks up and when the fuck have I seen yams since before I spilled coffee on her? 

"Connie!" cit cuts in and sends him a look.

"Yeah! I was just playing a game and you cuss at me!" when the hell are they all talking about!?!?

"No I didn’t!" I’m starting to get even more worked up. 

"yeah yams and I were sitting on the couch here like this," Connie grabs yams and then run over to the couch and sit down, I can just see the top of his head over the cushions. "See. And then I told you not to make love to your coffee." I freeze.

"No...” I breathe out. "Yams..." she stands up and rests her elbows on the back of the couch.”Oh my gosh..."she stares at me and I run a hand through my hair sighing, I called her a bitch and hurt her feelings... she looks down and then glances back at me.

"Nanass?" I glance up and I want to just scream. "Did you see me?" I shake my head. "Then its cool." she give me a grin and I give her a small smile in return. 

"See he's a total softie, I kne-" Eren was hit upside the head again by Eld.

~~~

I exhale the last bit of smoke, then toss the cig and step on the butt. I walk back into the dorm from dropping Cit off at her place. I swear trying to get her to leave was a huge pain, I saw the tears in Sasha’s eyes. Everyone was putty in her little chubby hands, and I know they understand my love for the girl. Hanji gave me a small wave and I notice they replaced the candy dish with a dish of muffins....I guess this Marco ‘nice guy’ is one hell of a stress baker. I walk up the stairs and open the door and see everyone all piled up on the couch and people even sitting lap-sies. I notice yams has the camera and she turns around as I walk in grinning, hmm she got that shit off her face. She smiles at me and I roll my eyes. I start to walk past all of them and go back to my room.

“Are you gonna say it now?” I pause and look at her, what is she talking about? “It’s later....” she looks back at the camera and then at me, everyone glances up and I just roll my eyes and keep walking. I get to Connie’s and I hear her sigh and it sounds upset. I sigh and deadpan. I walk backwards and she looks up with a stupid hopeful smile. I roll my eyes and take a deep breath. 

“I’m Batman.” I grumble out in my best Christopher Nolan impression. She smiles and I see her start to turn red and just for good measure I add, “SWEAR ON ME!” and the I quickly walk to my room as I hear her erupt into giggles and a few others start to join in. I quickly lock my door and pop some head phones in, as I smile to myself. Judging by the laughter I totally nailed it. 

~~~  
Notes from Meat!!! ~~~ Tada!! heres a nice holder for the next week! we will start posting Every Friday, we were supposed to the previous Friday but we got distracted with work and other fun stuffs -_-  
But enjoy kids!


	5. Chapter 5 'Carmel Flan Latte, whole milk'

Chapter 5, Carmel Flan Latte, whole milk 

October 18th Sunday, 3:50pm.

I popped my head phones on as I select classic rock on Pandora, I had turned my music up so no one would come knocking on my door for more batman jokes and quotes. I knew I shouldn’t have said anything but Yams sounded so sad that I was going to ignore her...i may or may not like to spoil kids. I walked to my cracked balcony door opening it up and pull in the torn painting of Cit. I sighed and set in my art corner. The paint was smudged and since it sat outside over night it got dew on it and the canvas is slightly stretched, it’s just all over ruined. I sigh even though I can’t hear it. ‘Sugar, Sugar’ starts to play and I take a deep breath. Ok time to look at the cursed item, I have to face my fear of it. I turn slowly and open my closet and look at said item. The hanging garment bag, I put it in there in case someone sees it. I look down and see the box with the finishing item in it shoved in the corner below the ends of the garment bag. I unzip the bag and peak in, the dreadful silky gold material stares back at me. 

I zipped the bag up and closed the door. I don’t really wanna think about it till I HAVE to wear it. But I don’t wanna let Christa down so I pause my music and pull up you tube. I quickly type what I need to look up in the search bar and hit enter. 

 

~~~

 

None of these look like her! I roll my eyes and I hold back a groan. I’ve watched a good 20+ videos and only 2 are exactly what I need. The rest are just wanna be’s. I re-watch the videos I settled on and I keep replaying them until I’m sick of watching them and can quote them perfectly. I hate tutorials but I will watch them for Christa, she is really excited for Halloween and even though she thinks she’s being super nice it’s really just making my life harder. I rest my forehead on my bent knees. I’m so glad I will be going to Cit's for Halloween. I would die if anyone here saw me in that cursed outfit. I roll my head then pull out my phone it was exactly 5pm. I selected the Pandora app, blasting Disney music to calm my soul. Fuck off even I have a soul. I stand up and dance around the room as be our guest starts to play.

I suddenly get a text from Mr. Smith and my music mutes for a second and I hear people talking outside my door then the music starts up again. I’m not doing another batman quote so go away. I check the text, and its from the lord of Eyebrows himself.

From; Mr. Eyebrows.  
I’ve seen your previous art works and I would like to meet up and talk about the gallery with you sometime. I have a proposition, that is if you’re still willing. You were submitted by a few other teachers for the gallery and after talking it over with some of them I decided to have you also submit a sculpture piece. You can use the Sculpture room at any time, but what you make will be entered into the gallery. 

no way...I re-read the text and smile. And what I make will be in the gallery. I do a fist pump in the air twirling around my room; I grab my pillow on a pass by my bed as I finish dancing around the room. FUCK YEAH!

 

~~~~

 

October 19th Monday

My alarm goes off and I roll over and turn it off. I want nothing more then to roll over and go back to sleep, but I have to get up because I’m gonna go check out that proposal. I stretch as I sit up. I hate mornings. I throw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie then stumble to my bathroom. After I brush my teeth, brush my hair, put my shoes on, grab a leather jacket and my bag I leave my room and head out to the kitchen. I glance at the coffee machine, its one of the big ones that brews two pots of coffee at the same time. Eld, this is the only time I will ever say it because I’m not gay, but I love ya man. I turn it on and watch as two pots fill up. 

I suck down a full pot and fill a to go cup before I leave. I eat some muffins and stash some in my bag so I can snack on them throughout the day. They taste like some of the muffins that the Corps Coffee house sells s sometimes. Pretty fucking tasty but I’ll never say it out loud. I head out dodging blown kisses from Hanji as I leave. This time they used the multi kiss attack, they will soon wear me out and one will land....id rather die before then.

Mr. Smith meets me at the class room door and opens it walking in and turning on the lights. I can’t keep still I’m so excited. He hands me a spare key, pats my shoulder and walks out sending a wave over his shoulder as he closes the door behind him. I look around the empty room; I set my bag in a chair and start to strip off my jackets as I pull out a block of clay. This is going to be the piece I have to be the most proud of, as I’m going to rub my parents faces into it. 

 

~~~

 

8:10am

I yawn as I sit through another art history class. I forgot my beanie in the sculpture room so all I have are my stupid shades and I know they don’t cover much of my black eyes. I yawn and stare blankly at the white board as the teacher walks around reading passages out loud from the text book. My eyes catch a movement out of the corner of my eye and I glance over to see the freckled bastard standing on the other side of a glass panel next to the door. He looks around the room and then his eyes fall on me. I know they do because our eyes meet. My eyes widen and then he glares at me, I start to freak out and he leans in and glares harder. I quickly glance down and stare a hole into my lap. Why is he here? Did he find out I talked with yams yesterday? FUCK! I see him move away from the glass.

The teacher starts to wrap up the lecture, what! It’s only been a few minutes since you started!! I look up and see the white board full of notes that I have missed. I swallow thickly, I don’t wanna have him rush at me again. I’m not backing out I just don’t wanna have to deal with him again, ya know the whole don’t fuck with the guy bigger then you. I glance around and not seeing any other door I look at the only other option, windows....and as students stand up I dart between them and go for the furthest window, opening it up and glancing out. Some other students look at me but I ignore them, instead I opt for hopping up and climbing out of said open window. 

That class was on the ground floor, luckily for me. I duck as I run past the rest of the class room windows and keep running until I reach the front of the building. I glance at my watch-...no, of course I didn’t grab it this morning. I pull my phone out and see it 9:02am, my next class isn’t until 11. I work my way towards the sculpture room, ill sneak in and do a bit of sculpting  
before my next class.

 

~~

 

I hum along with the 'Twist and Shout' as I walk in time to my next class; yes I made sure no one was around before I started all these fucking sexy dance moves. It’s in the next building over and the bastard shouldn’t be there. I almost smile at the thought. He doesn’t know where I am or any of my classes. I pull open the double door and keep strolling down the hall. I check my phone and look at the time, it 10:44, whoa! I’m early. My hands still feel soft from the wet clay, ah today is a good day! I do a little jump as I open another set of double doors and slide in doing a little spin. I look up as I start walking and then I fucking see him...

He’s standing there hugging his bag glaring at the floor. I freeze and my body moves on its own. Wow when they say fight or flight I used to be a fight kind of kid but now I’m opening a door and running into the closest room. I slam it behind me and press my back to it as if someone is desperately trying to get in. I’m met with a small group of students sitting in a circle with their books open and papers scattered around them. Two faces look familiar and the blond one's mouth moves, I grab my headphones and slide them around my neck and he repeats (I think) what he said. 

"Ayyy, muffins what has your little bunt interrupting our study session?" Ah, Reiner? I think he name is, is sassy as fuck cuz he’s already using some damn pastry and baking jokes....I see the tall sweaty guy from yesterday too...hmmm Bert-something....I shake my head as I gulp air and make a 'shhh'ing motion with my index finger in front of my mouth. I run to the other side of the room and Reiner follows me. I start to look out the windows, can I jump? the only thing close is a dumpster, it has plastic lid. I’m not fucking jumping into or even on a dumpster. I flinch when a hand presses on the glass just a bit to my left I turn around and come face to face to Reiner. I try to move and realize I’m pressed right against the wall and a big guy...fucking fantastic. Bert-ly jumps at a phone going off, and see a phone on the chair Reiner got up from.

"Who’s it from sweat stuff?" the tall guy blushes and grabs the phone checking.

"i-its Marco..." John Cena nods.

"read it out loud." Bert-y almost drops the phone as he clicks it.

"H-hey, h-have you seen Jean? " Reiner smiles at the text and looks me dead in the eye.

"Yassss" he sounds like that stupid vine some did where they talk over the lion king movie growl scene and make them say yes. I roll my eyes. 

"Guys I like…um need to get to class...." I try but Reiner huffs air and doesn’t move his arm.

"g-get his number for m-me, please?" Bert-han reads out loud. My eyes widen. Oh fuck no he’s looking for me? I grab the straps to my messenger bag tighter, please don’t say that we are down the hall.

"Why you need his number? Beaten n' bruised do it for you?" he says as he looks me up and down, I feel my face heat up and I have to look down...why do I get the feeling he’s gay and making gay jokes to Marco..."Make sure to add a winky face to it Bert." I growl and look back up at him meeting his eyes.

"Oh a muffin with some bite!" he barks a laugh and I wanna punch him.

"N-no Reiner, this i-is serious. I need to get a hold of him. K-keep missing him." Bert speaks up and I glance at him.

"How you keep missing a 5-7 muffin?" Reiner drops his arm and turns towards Bert, and I take my only chance. I throw the window open and launch myself out of it. for once I’m glad of my thin build as I free fall, I manage to get my legs under my before I land. My luck doesn’t last...the lid bends under my impact and gives out; I slam into fucking disgusting trash bags. 

I quickly crawl out busting a bag and spilling some shitty smelling liquid down my leg. I gag as I take off in a run and don’t look back at the building. I walk into the dorm building and Hanji opens their mouth to say something but quickly closes it in favor of pinching their nose as I walk by sending them a death glare. they stare wide eyed as I walk up the stairs and go into my dorm and walk to my room. I don’t even fucking care if anyone else is home. 

Stripping off my clothes I throw them into a trash bag I’m not going to fucking keep them. I take a quick shower scrubbing my whole body until its slightly red. I throw on torn jeans, a shirt, and I layer up with other jackets, I throw on another beanie and my shades again which I was happy to see survived my fall. I grab my headphones and thank fucking Jesus that nothing got on them and that they also aren’t broken. I put them over my ears and blast classic rock. I’m so done with this fucking day. Classes or not I’m skipping and working on my sculpture. I walk out leaving my school bag, but grabbing the trash bag down with me. 

Hanji is still speechless as I walk by again and I’m glad I don’t have to say anything. I throw the trash away and storm my way to Erwin's classroom, well one of them. Everyone avoids me and gives me a wide birth. I guess my aura is set to kill, not just stun. I make it to the sculpting room and open the door. It’s not until I close the door take my jackets off, stupid beanie, sunglasses and go to put my headphones on that I see Erwin sitting at the desk in the back grading papers. He clears his throat as he looks me over.

"Rough....weekend?" he raises an eyebrow as I huff air.

"Rough doesn’t even come close." I stalk into the storage room and grab more clay and the rough base I made this morning. I set it down on a table and then go fill a small plastic bowl with some water so I can work with the clay easier, I grab a few tools as well. He’s still staring at me; I can see the questions in his eyes. I set the bowl down by the lump of wood, wire and clay then I turn and face him. "I got assaulted by a vicious fucking bastard who I HAVE NEVER EVEN TALKED TO!!" I take a deep breath, “about two days ago he gave me the black eyes," I gesture to my face, "and now he’s stalking me. And in order to get away I had to jump into a dumpster." I pull a chair out with a foot and sit down with a huff of air, burying my face in my hands. It’s quite for a few seconds.

"I’m going to go get some coffee, would you like me to bring you something?" I bark a short laugh at him.

"Anything is fine." I wave my hand as I turn towards my piece. He leaves and I put my head phones back on and take a deep breath. I press play and change the station, Number 1 by Mystery skulls surrounds me. I slowly sway to the music and calm down. I can’t be angry when I sculpt, I want this to be made with love. 

I dip my hands in the water and start to push the clay around to make a familiar face. I add some clay for her cute cheeks and start to smooth out the skin with a wet sponge. For my project I decided to sculpt a bust of Historia. I push the clay around and have a basic face formed by the time Mr. Smith gets back. As he walks by he sets down a to-go cup, the side has very neat writing I think I’ve seen it before on another cup. 'Carmel Flan Latte, whole milk' the soft, neat writing makes me smile, it’s very girly. Maybe Mikasa made it? I think back to the last time I saw her, I was covered in crusty ice-cream....I groan and hope that Mr. smith didn’t say who it was for. I take a drink and let the liquid warm me up even more. I mutter a thanks and I don’t know if he hears me or not. 

 

~~~

 

it around 3:40pm when I yawn, my lack of sleep catching up to me. I put my stuff in the storage room and give a small salute to Mr. Smith as I leave, record clean up time! I look at my phone and it’s just now turning 4.. I slip my headphones off and sunglasses as I walk back home. I don’t give a fuck anymore. I open the doors to the dorm and Hanji looks up at me and I can tell they don’t know if they should say anything or not. I may or may not feel bad for how rude I was...I avoid eye contact by glancing at the desk, the desk clock says its 4:12. I keep my head down as I walk back up to my dorm room. Unlocking the door I see Eld and Eren sitting at the table and Connie is sitting on the couch playing a video game. a little hand shoots up next to him and does a fist pump while he leans forward and groans. Must be yams. Eld looks up when I enter and nods to me, I raise an eyebrow and then there’s a knock at the door behind me and everyone looks at me and the door I just closed. I turn around and open it up seeing the tall freckled bastard, I quickly slam it shut and put both hands on the door as if to help keep it closed.  
"go away!" I yell through the door.

"Jean, please I want-"

"No!" I shout cutting him off.

"please." is all he says and its desperate sounding, I bunch my hands up into fists.

"Jean he wants to apologize." I turn around and glare at Eld.

"Why would he care now?" I glare at him. 

"Jean I’m really s-" I turn slamming a fist against the door and he stops.

"jean yo-" I turn back to Eld and just look at him, it catches him off guard and he stops.

"why?" I ask to no one in general. The room is silent, no one dares to speak. I laugh once and run a hand through my hair. "why?" no one answers. "WHY!" I scream and I see Ymir flinch. 

"Why what jean? We are trying to understand you." Eld is the only one to speak, and he sounds as if he’s talking to a scared animal. And just that sentence is all it takes for my wall to come crashing down, and everything to spill.

"Why care?" I look around the room and meet everyone’s eyes, but after our eyes meet they look away. "WHY SUDDENLY START TO CARE WHEN YOU NEVER CARED BEFORE?" Eld opens his mouth but I don’t give him a chance. "Is it because you realized it’s all an act? Is it because I raised a kid? And that makes it ok to talk to me? Is it because you guys finally took a day to understand me? Is it because you all feel bad now that someone wants to try to talk to me? Is it because you realize you don’t know anything about me? Is it because you don’t know me at all or even gave me a chance?" my voice trails off in to a whisper, and he closes his mouth. "IS IT?" he glances away. "Stop trying to get close to me. I haven’t needed you guys before why would I need you now?" I take a shaky breath. "Why would I need anyone in my life? Just leave me alone, like always." I feel something slide down my cheek and then where it ran I feel a cool breeze. I bring my hand up and touch my cheek, my fingers come away wet. "Just stay out of my life," my voice cracks, " and I will stay out of yours."

I hold my head up as I walk back to my room and close the door, leaning my back against it. I take another shaky breath as I slip on my headphones, pressing play and turning the volume up so loud I can’t even think. my knees give out and I slip down the door and land on my ass, I curl my legs up and rest my forehead on the tops of my knees as I wrap my arms around my legs. My body shakes and the tears flow freely now that I stopped fighting them. I feel my body sake and air slip past my vocal cords, I cant hear if I’m making a noise or not. My body shakes harder and I feel my lungs empty, but all I hear is 'who'll stop the rain’ as it blasts through my headphones.


	6. Chapter 6 Yuban, Home made. i dont care.

Chapter 6 Yuban, Home made. i dont care.

October 19th Monday, 8:27

I open my eyes and see darkness. I have no clue how long I’ve been crying, I shift some and the cool air hits my wet pant legs. I shiver some, as I pull my head up. My neck pops, its stiff from stay in that position for so long. My headphones are still playing music but I don’t wanna listen so I pull them off and push them around my neck. My phone flashes that I have received notification and I press a button to turn it on, the bright light hurts my eyes as I unlock it. I pause Pandora and turn down the music volume. My ears ring from the silence, as I check my phone. It’s a snapchat, so I pull it open. It just a picture so I click on it. Cit is smiling at the phone and the text says 'jean get better!' I smile a little. 

Even if I have no one else, I still have Historia. 

And she’s all I will ever need.

I roll forward onto my hands and knees and the stand up. My whole lap is wet, from my knees to my hips. I feel numb, as I pull off my shoes, wet pants, and boxers. I open up my dresser and pull out a pair of jeans, I’m running low on my conferrable ones and all I’m left with now are skinny jeans. I slide on a fresh pair of boxers. I stand there in my boxers and look at them, after a bit I give up and shimmy them on. I still have my sweatshirt and jacket on. I glance at the bathroom, I walk towards it. I flick on the light and not only do I have raccoon eyes, they are now also puffy from crying, and my eyes are still glassy and blood shot. I gently peel off the soggy gauze and the slick tape. I don’t put a different band aid on because even I know that you need to let cuts air out. I turn the light off as I walk out and slip my shoes on. I look up at the door.

I take a step towards it and then pause. I.....I....what did I do...I hold back more tears and swallow. No, I won’t cry anymore. I hold my chin up and take another step towards the door. I pull my headphones up but I don’t press play. I take a deep breath and mold my face into its normal bored mask, I can do this. I just have to do what I always do. I walk towards the door and rest my hand on the door knob. I brace myself, ready to ignore everyone and for no one to want to talk to my anymore. I quickly pull it open.

I wasn’t braced for the yelp and a person to roll back into my room. My room is dark but there is light from down the hall and I see that it’s Freckles. I freeze, why is he here? He starts to reach up and my fight or flight kicks in, and I jump over his sprawled form. During my rushed jump I slam a shoulder on the door frame and fall landing on his legs. I quickly scrabble as he tries to grab me.

"Jean wait!" I haul ass to the door. "Jean! Please!" I pause with my hand on the door knob. I can’t bring myself to face him.

"Why?" my voice comes out raw and torn. "You don’t have to apologize." I start to pull the door open when hands slam on it on either side on me, the door slams shut. I feel him take a breath and feel the hairs on the crown of my head move with it.

"Jean, I’m sorry." his voice is even and it makes me hate the fact that he can talk calmly right now. "I’m sorry for not talking to you sooner. I’m sorry for wanting to apologize. I’m sorry for hitting you. I’m sorry for everything. I am sorry." I grab the knob harder and grab the heim of my shirt with the other.

"Cool, your forgiven, now let me leave." I feel him sigh.

"Jean." I lean my forehead against the door. Just stop. He pulls his hands back. "All I’m asking is to just talk to me." I huff air, starting to twist the knob.

"wh-" 

"I made coffee. Want a cup?" he cuts me off and starts to walk away. It catches me off guard. He walks down the hall and picks up a tray that I missed before. He walks back out and sets it on the table lifting up the cup "Sugar? Cream?" I grab the heim of my shirt tighter and grab the door knob tighter with the other. He takes the two mugs and dumps one out in the sink.

“Why not reheat it?” my eyes open wide. I just fucking asked that out loud. I mentally kick myself because fuck jean you’re not supposed to talk to him! God I wanna hit myself I'm so stupid! Just leave jean.

“And ruin the taste of a perfectly brewed cup of coffee.” Marco's words catch me off guard and I open my eyes to see him smile at me. I swallow thickly, 'why not reheat it?' I’m dying to ask but my body obeys my brain and stays silent. “My boss would kill me.” his boss? I look him over as he opens cabinets and starts pulling out stuff. How does he know where everything is? How often does he come over? He glances at me as he closes the doors and sets some stuff on the counter. "Sugar? Cream?" he gives me a small smile. I shake my head and turn towards the door again. Wait, when had I turned away? "Please, just one cup....jean?" I look back at him and then glance at the cups on the counter. "I’m very good at making coffee......." I look back at him and our eyes lock. I don’t need to talk over coffee....I look away as I blink back tears, stop fucking crying eyeballs. Christa's face appears before my shut eyes. 'Are you Jean’s friends?' I swallow thickly almost choking. I...

“I don’t know how to handle ...... whatever this is.... “I whisper, because I can’t bring myself to talk any louder. I’m not good with people, with the whole never having friends before....he smiles and tilts his head, why did he smile?

“Drinking coffee?” he stirs in some sugar and cream to a cup. What the fuck is up with him? I’m over here admitting sentimental shit and he’s talking about fucking coffee.... I shake my head and gesture around the room. No dumb fuck, people not coffee.

“With people....and after what happened today......I....” I bit my bottom lip letting the door close all the way. I thought of their shocked faces....he hummed at my answer. I glanced around the room over my shoulder, no one was insight. My ears started to ring from the silence again. “Why is it so quiet?” I look at the floor; I was not avoiding eye contact. I just happened to find the floor fucking wonderful at this very moment.

“I sent everyone to stay in dorm 3.” he takes a drink of his coffee like it’s the most normal thing in the world. I feel my hand fall off the door knob; Marco freezes a bit and then takes another drink. He watches me over the top of his cup. I fully face him as I slip off my headphones making eye contact the whole time.

“Why?” my voice comes out weak and in a quick gasp. I want to kick myself again. 

“Because, I knew you needed some time to yourself.” I keep my mouth from falling open. He looks at the counter and I stare at the side of his face. He has more freckles then I first saw. He wraps his hands around the cup. That means...

“So they didn’t hear....” I look down and glare at the ground. I just want to fucking punch something...but not the guy in front of me; he could totally take me in a fight.

“No they didn’t” his words comfort me, but damn he sounds like he’s talking to a fucking timid cat. 

“So... why are you here?” I grab the heim of my shirt with both hands and scowl at the fucking ground. Why did you stay? Did you hear? I want to ask.

“I stayed to make sure you were ok” I hear him slide the cups around. 

“Why?” I look up at him; he looks like he’s thinking. 

“Because I was worried” his response puzzles me. 

“Why?” I ask again. It’s not like you owe me anything....

“Because I worry that’s what I do, worry and sport freckles.” his jokes makes me laugh but I manage to stop it half way it make this weird sound of a mix between a laugh, a snort, and a groan of pain. “Cream or sugar?” he asks again gesturing to my cup. I hesitate as I look at my kryptonite.

“Just make whatever.....”I wave my hand and watch as he adds sugar and some other shit. I only drink coffee I don’t know what to put in besides sugar and milk. He walks over to the table and sets one mug down in the chair closest to the hall; he moves the muffins off the tray and sets the tray in the sink. He grabs his mug and sits in the chair opposite the one he set my mug at. I glance at him; he just looks at his coffee. I glance over my shoulder at the door, I could leave now...I shake my head and look back at Marco as I take a few steps. I pull the chair out and sit on the edge of it; I wanna be able to run at any time. I grab my cup and take a sip. Holy fuck...I close my eyes and cuddle the warmth. That is the best homemade shit ever. Like honestly.

“It’s good...” I say as I take another sip.

“I’m Marco Bodt.” I jump when he speaks; I quickly look up at him. He smiles at me. “I realized we haven’t actually met.” I raise an eyebrow. Really, now you wanna have an introduction asshole?

“Jean Kerstien.” Better? I take as sip of my coffee and he does the same. I look down at the table; this is where Eren was sitting when I yelled. I yelled for no reason...my finger twitches and tap the side of my mug. You fucked up Jean; it’s your entire fault.

“What’s wrong?” the soft words bring me back. I sigh and run a hand over my face.

“I-......I.....” I growl, fucking spit it out dumbfuck. “I fucked up, I snapped...I yelled at Eld, who was just tring to help me out.....and I ...I...” I gripped the mug with both hands and tighten my grip. “ I fucking cried....” I whisper. I fucking cried. I haven’t cried in like what 10+ fucking years?

“So?” my head snaps up and my mouth forms a small 'o' shape. He raises an eyebrow at me. “You’re human. It’s natural to cry and yell and get mad. It sounds like it was a long time coming...at least from what I heard thru the door.” don’t act like you fucking know me; I look at the guy I had just 'met'. "Everyone has realized that what they had done was wrong. None of you guys gave each other a chance. It’s about time for things to change....’Sides if you’re worried about everyone seeing past your ‘bad boy’ thing you already lost that. Yams saw to that.” my bad boy thing? I don’t act like the bad boy...I pause for a moment...maybe I do act like the fucking bad boy....and everyone now fucking knows I’m a fucking teddy bear..... 

“But ....I- I...I-” I look down at my cup and hands resting on the table. What do I say? I see him lean forward. 

“Jean its ok, no one’s gonna bring it up if you don’t want to talk about it. But would you be willing to let them try?” I sigh and rub my face with both hands then I keep looking at my cup. Why would people want to talk to me? Everyone hates me now...I see their faces flash before my eyes and I take a deep breath pushing the tears back again. I’m not going to fucking cry again. 

“I’m not good with people.....” I mutter as I lace my fingers around my cup again and he scoffs at me. 

“You tamed yams....you’ll do fine.” I meet his eyes and smirk, that right. But she’s a kid....I feel my face fall, yams...everything rushed to me quickly and I said the first thing that came to mind.

“I’m sorry I never meant to cuss in front of her....” I point over my shoulder at the couch. “Connie was playing a video game with yams. I didn’t know her then and I couldn’t see her over the couch, I heard some sneezing and sniffling, I thought it was Connie." I shrug. "I said it was fucking gross and told him not to get me sick bitch." his brows came together in deep though and he nods. “If I were you freckles, I would have punched me too...it did look at that time like I had hit her....and with the way she said it...” he grimaces at my words.

“she could have worded that a bit better...." his worry lines deepen, he almost looks in pain. “ A lot better. I’m sorry by the way about your face...again...” I chuckle. Freckles looks up at me. 

“Its fine...I get punched all the time...bad with people remember?” I smirk at his expression he just looks at me for a second before he smiles. I really do get punched all the time, just normally it’s not my face. 

“No I don’t think you’re that bad,” he waves his hand like he’s dismissing the subject. I look at him. Really? I highly doubt it freckles. I hear a loud rumbling noise and I realize it’s his stomach. He blushes a bit and grabs a muffin, heh freckles. I snort at him and then groan, are you fucking kidding me? It still hurts? He opens up the wrapper and I try to hold back a laugh as a small jean glare at me through his fingers.

“What?” he asks as he takes a bite. I point to the muffin and see mini jean has now grown arms and is trying to get away. I put my head on the table and try to hold in the laughter; I swear I’m not fucking high. “Yams talked about the muffin man for hours yesterday....” my shoulders shake and I try to hold the sound back. Freckles is fucking hilarious. “Do you actually smell like bananas?” Jesus take the wheel again, I need fucking help. I feel my eyes water and I’m biting my lips as a shake harder, my forehead lightly hitting the table. I nod against the table, since I can’t answer. Did yams say something? Gosh...

“Cit-"I snicker some. "- Found some-" I laugh again. "- and gave it to me- "oh god I can barely talk. “for my birthd-" I bust out into the wood, laughing so hard. I remember the bottle of the cologne she had found it was shaped like a banana and it smelled just like one. I only use it when I’m with her. But I think yams just smelled the muffins on me. I laughed harder, my sides stating to hurt. I take a deep breath and start to calm down. I sit back up and take another breath. I glace up at Marco. Yams looks just like him. "Is Yams yours?" I freeze and Marco glances at me.

“What?” he asks sheepishly. Was he lost in thought? Should I repeat my question? Do I want to know?

“So I said is yams ...yours?” I repeat it cuz curiosity killed the cat....but satisfaction brought it back. He blinks and looks a bit shocked...maybe I should have waited longer before I asked? 

“Yes and no...I am her guardian. My sister and her husband died at the start of this year....and ....ya...” he looks down at his cup. I smack a hand to my forehead; I’m such a dumb fuck I shouldn’t have asked. God damn it. 

"I’m sorry, that was a stupid question. I’m sorry...I...god such a fucking retard jean.....” I mutter the last bit. I groan. I’m fucking stupid, see its shit like this why I’m not good with people. 

“It’s fine...you don’t know if you don’t ask...” I peek an eye open and look at him as he eats the last bit of his muffin. ” want to know something?” I tilt my head and slump back in my seat grabbing my cup again. “I thought your name was john for like...two days.” I laugh. It’s probably not the first time, but it’s the first time someone admitted it.

“What to know something back?” I ask once I’m done. He nods at me and I swear I can see dog ears and a wagging tail on him. “I thought you were an aggressive, violent kinda asshole...” I watch him laugh this time and I can’t help but smirk as I take another drink. 

“That’s the first time!! Everyone always says I’m too nice!!” my smirk grows bigger.

“I don’t know, you punch like a boxer.” I reach a hand up and cup my nose. We both break down into laughter and he tosses a muffin at me. We laugh for a bit more and then his stomach growls more. 

“Ughhh I need real food.” I smile as I remember yams doing something close to that. He stands up and walks to the fridge. I take the last gulp of my coffee, mmm still so fucking good to the last drop.

“How’d yams get Eren to start cooking for her?” He glances at me as I ask the question on my mind, and then looks back at the fridge. He grabs a box and tosses it in the trash. 

“She answered the phone when Eren’s ‘blind date’ had called. Although I don’t know if you could call it a blind date as they talk on the phone and online every once in a while. He swore her to silence and in return he cooks for her. He learned to cook form his mom; it was his only bargaining chip. So blackmail…my sweet yams is a blackmailer…” he says dramatically as he grabbed some more containers and some sausage and tossed them on the counter, I guess he’s going to make something? 

“Hey she’s not all that sweet,” I point to him,” she’s got some spice.” he places a hand on his chest and gaps at me as he grabs a pot with his free hand.

“NO!” he proclaims as he fills it with water and I snort-fuck!!-groan and then can’t help but laugh at him still. He’s such a dork! 

“Ouch! Ahh …. Ya she has a rotten streak.” I smile at his back as he moves around the kitchen grabbing things and adding them to the pot. I yawn and blink a few times. I watch as he opens a cabinet and looks at the box of noodles and the grab them. 

“You haven’t seen her and Reiner on a ‘kick yet’…it gets so salty with that much sass” Reiner is John Cena. “Want some?” he glances back at me and sizes me up. 

“Uh sure? …but I don’t know if….I don’t know if I could face Cena again.” I think about everyone again as he cuts the sausage up.

” Cena…like the wrestler? John Cena?” I nod.

“Oh….ya know he’s all one solid muscle ....…and he’s blonde...” I say lamely....he just laughs at me. Hard. Wow was it really that funny? I smile. 

“Why would you not be able to face him?” I’m suddenly falling into the dumpster again...I cough into my hand as I glance away.

“I jumped out of a window to escape him….” I say to the wall. I sneak a peek at Marco and he look lost in thought again. He starts moving again and starts cooking again and adds stuff to another pan. God I can barley cook with one pot how can he use two?

“That’s very hardcore…” ah yes jumping into a dumpster....I laugh and shake my head.

“I landed on a dumpster, and a bag exploded…it was fucking gross...” he laughs and I roll my eyes. Ah freckles be glad that shit didn’t get on you, you wouldn’t be laughing then. 

“You think he’s mad about that?” I flick at the edge of my cup. I hope everyone I know won’t hate me... 

“No he’s probably more impressed...” I flick my cup some more and then I look back up at Marco. I watch as he stretches and grabs more boxes adding them to the mix. I watch as the pile in the pan grows and the smell hits me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Holy fuck is everything this guy makes amazing? My stomach gave a growl of approval and I nod in agreement. 

“What the hell are you making? It smells fucking delicious” he adds more stuff and then I’m watching as he pours the mix onto two plates and adds a dollop of sour cream on top. The fuck? 

“It's called fried spaghetti” he announces as he sets a mini mountain on a plate in front of me and one for him as well. I glance at him over the top. 

“What the fuck?” he smiles and slides me a fork, ignoring my question.

"Don’t knock it till you try it...its good..." I pick up the fork and take a small bite.

 

~~~~

 

"Aguuhhh so much food...." I moan as Marco washes our plates. Ah he is a good guy. I rub my stomach. "But so fucking good!" he laughs at me and I yawn again, waking up early and crying is starting to catch up to me.

"It's a classic dish, created and cooked by many collage kids for centuries." I smirk at his comment.

"Oh thank you master smart ass." I roll my eyes. Yeah right. 

"Learn you must, become Jedi you will." Marco shoots back, and it catches me off guard. I couldn’t help but laugh, even if his impression wasn’t that good.

"First shot?" I ask and he dries his hands and leans back against the counter as he thinks. 

"Clearly the first shot was made by Hans." I smirk at him, my body protests and I yawn again. "Oh yeah what time did you get up, I got up around 6 to try and catch you before class but you   
had already left." I cover my mouth as another yawn hits me. 

"Like 3. Smith offered me a place to work so I can make a sculpture for the upcoming gallery." I covered my mouth as I yawned again, damn it. 

"You’re going to be in the gallery?" I nod. "Isn’t that like a big thing?" he tilts his head and raises an eyebrow. Cute... in a he has a nice smile type of way....

"Yeah, it’s huge." I rub my eyes. I growl because I’m starting to get pissed at my own body. Just let my talk damn it! "I’m doing a few paintings and then a sculpted piece." he nods. I open my eyes and blink a few times trying to get the sleep to go away. I hear him chuckle. 

"Come on, let’s get you to bed." he doesn’t move but he gestures to the mini hall with his chin. I nod. 

"Sure thing freckles." I stand up and stretch my arms above my head and yawn closing my eyes. I drop my hands and turn around and start walking to my room and then I pause. I glance back at Marco and he’s still leaning against the counter watching me. I clear my throat, not cuz I need to but so I can get the words out. 

"Marco?" he gives me a smile. "Thank you." I blush and turn around towards the hall. "For the coffee and for everything else..." I quickly walk down the hall. 

"Your welcome Jean, Sleep tight." I hear him say just before I close the door and I pause. 

"You too." I close the door and darkness hugs me. I shuffle my way to my bed and pull my clothes off till I’m only in boxers, tossing them over the side of the bed as I crawl under the sheets. I close my eyes and I see a smiling face with dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, and freckles. Hey Christa I think I made a friend....

 

~~~

 

~~~  
Yummy Meat Notes  
~~~  
Guys I am so sorry about how the last chapter ended :( but it was needed so we can make everyone get together and be happy. Cuz anti social people like jean don’t just suddenly accept everyone helping him and be friends with everyone for no reason. We needed something to pull Marco and Jean together and form a bond, and that was the way we thought worked the best. I hope this chapter makes up for it! Don’t worry things will get better :3 make sure you come back next week and join us for another cup, our treat. If you have any questions or feedback feel free to comment! So I work nights and I lost track of the days, so that's why we posted in the middle of the day.   
(Yummy bun note) Wooh! Meats my love, 1 bun point for the Star Wars joke. I is so proud!  
(Yummy Meats) thnx bro, but I'm just as nerdy as you :P  
Also Buns was VERY insistent on Jean wearing clothes. Like he wasn’t aloud to sleep in the nude, that’s so lame...  
May all your muffins be blessed and your Jesus be freckled.


	7. Chapter 7 ....I'll buy then.

Chapter 7 ....I'll buy then.

October 20th Tuesday

8:30am. 

This faint noise wakes me up. I roll over and slam my hand down on my phone hitting every button to shut it up. it’s not my phone. then it clicks, it’s a knocking sound. there’s knocking at the door. not my door, oh no its the main fucking door all the way out there.... someone will open it...oh yeah everyone is in another dorm room...I groan as I sit up and throw the covers off of me. the knocking starts again. I groggily stumble to my door and open it. I continue my zombie walk until I open the door. I don't even see who it I just open it, grunt, and turn and continue my walk to my life line. I fill up the pots with water and then dump it in the back and add a filter and the correct amount of grounds and press start. I sit at the table as I hear water trickle I let my forehead rest on the wood. 

"wow I didn’t believe it but you really aren’t a morning person." I grunt and let Marco know that I acknowledge his presence there. I hear him pull a chair out and I hear him sit. I close my eyes and my body feels heavy, I could..just...go...

the coffee pot beeps and I jump up, woken up again. I stand and walk to the machine and pour myself a cup.... I grab another mug and pour Marco one too. I take a swig of mine, black, because it’s too early to put thought into anything. I chug the cup and stretch some. I turn around and start walking back to my room, I point to the coffee pot and his mug as I walk back and I hope he understands cuz I’m so fucking tired I just wanna go back to sleep. after pulling on another pair of skinny jeans I decided today is a laundry day. I throw on a shirt, a hoodie and a leather jacket, I grab my bag sling it on my shoulder then slip my head phones around my neck. I glance at my messy desk and look at the still wrapped tea cups I had made for Cit. I walk over and grab my sketch book under the bag and shove it into my backpack. I’ll bring it and have Erwin look at it and see if I can paint and enter some. lastly I pick up my shoes and a pair of socks as I walk out. I sit down at the table and see Marco by the coffee machine working his magic. ah he did understand. I guess he can speak Jean-nease, good Marco someone taught you well. 

"Morning sunshine." I slipped on my shoes and then look up at him and his smart ass comment. 

"freckles." I nod as he sets another cup in front of me. 

"I thought you weren’t gonna get up, its already," he checks his phone. "8:40." I grunt. I know what time it is. 8:30 means I can have 3 cups of coffee get ready and walk to class. I want as much sleep as I can get. "did you sleep good?" I grunt and give a give him a small hand wave 'you?' I lace my fingers around my cup and smile at the warmth, he chuckles. "I slept pretty good too." I watch him take a sip from his cup. "ready for class?" I look at my bag and think for a moment...I hope I didn’t have any homework cuz I didn’t do any over the weekend.... I grunt again. I pick up the cup and take a sip I moan at how good it was. he chuckles at me. I raise an eyebrow at him. "nothing, just you really like coffee." I take a another drink, you bet your sweet ass I do.... not that his ass is sweet it’s just an expression...."your black eyes are starting to go away..." I glance up at him and he’s looking at my face. I grunt again, do really have to answer? fucking effort for a person who might be my friend.

"coffee is my kryptonite, and really how so?" I ask in a bored voice because that’s as much effort as I can put out right now, that and grunts. he nods.

"your black eyes have more red mixed in now like the blood is starting to spread out and go away...." he looks down at his coffee I know he feels bad.

"wow you really do." I nod and try to look like I’m deep in thought.

"do what?" he took the bait; I smirk as I look back at him.

"worry and sport freckles." I deadpan and he chuckles at his own quote. we settle into a comfortable silence. I take another drink of my coffee and look at him over the rim. his nose has a coating of freckles and his cheeks do too, it’s kind of cute. the freckles I mean. his lips are a soft pink color and his ears are completely un pierced. his hair is dark brown, almost black, and its parted neatly right down the center. what a dork...wow he’s like the total opposite of me. I reach up and lightly pull on the bottom of the bar in my left ear.... I feel like corrupting him. I twirled the bar as I took another drink. he clears his throat and I look up. "we should head out..." his eyes are watching me spin my bar. 

"want one babe?" I smirk. he blushes and quickly stands, perfect reaction. oh man he’s gonna be fun to mess with, I stand up as well and we both leave. after Marco insists he washes the cups, if not the at least set them in the sink. I lock the door as we walk out he trails behind me some, he’s still silent. we walk down the stairs and I feel my pocket buzz. I dig my phone out and unlock it, I open up snap chat and look at cits photo. her costume is done being made and she’s wearing it. I quickly save it and put my phone away, even if she’s cute I don't want anyone to see the costume...I hope no one ever fucking sees it because it’ll give away who I’m dressing as. I groan and I mentally see the shimmery material. I’m pulled out of my thoughts as we reach the lobby. Hanji sees me and we look at each other for a few seconds till they look at Marco then back to me. I raise an eyebrow and they smile, this can't be good. 

"MY BABBIES!!! OH SWEET FRECKLED JESUS!!!" she starts blowing kisses and the freckled Jesus has me confused, Mar- "one landed...YEEEAAAAAH I WIN!!! I WIN!!!" they sound shocked at first and then they start yelling again. I scrub at my cheek even though nothing is there...I think that’s where it landed. I grab Marco’s arm as he is laughing too hard to walk on his own, and lead us out of the stupid lobby. I let go of his arm as the door closes. I pause and we just kind of stand there for a few seconds.

"um my first class is in Pixis Hall..." I scratch the back of my head. "so um yeah...bye?" I look up at him and he gives me a smile. 

"have a good class Jean, I’ll see you later." I nod and give what was probably the most fucking awkward close range wave ever. as I turn around I see him pull a piece of paper out of his pocket. I look both ways before I cross the street and I slip on my headphones. I unlock my phone and select random on Pandora. 'Starships' starts to play, eh I’ll listen to it. I roll my neck as I walk. today is Tuesday, so I have Mrs. Ral. this is my least favorite class because I only have it two times a week. Cal for 3 hours at a time is not very fun. I sigh as I pull open the door to the building. I pause and then turn to the left heading down the hall. right before the stairs I glance father down the hall towards the art part of the wing.... I brought a few sketches with me.... I turn my head and then start walking down the hall and I find the sculpture room door. I pull my keys out an unlock it. I flip the lights on and glance around. I’m not sure when Eyebrows will have a class so I walk to his desk and pull out the sketch book setting it down. I put a little note on it with my name and then glance at the close. I have 8 minutes till class still. I walk out making sure to turn off the lights and lock the door. I go back down the hall and up the stairs and walking into my class, I see Petra sitting at her desk as I walk in and she looks up at me. Her faces falls and she moves her mouth, oh yeah I have headphones on. I slip them off.

"-Jesus Christ jean are you ok?" I raise an eyebrow, fuck... I knew I forgot something. my fucking sunglasses.... shit. 

"yeah...I just um..yeah I’m ok." I scratch the back of my head. 

"Oh yeah I grabbed them on our way out." I look up at the new voice and I stare at Marco as he walks up next to me. "Here." he has a shit eating grin as he holds out my sunglasses...I grab them from him and slip them on. Why is he here?

"I knew you stalked me..." I take a step back and he opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off my Mrs. Ral's laugh. 

"you guys are friends and you didn’t know you had the same class?" I look at her and then back at Marco. he shrugs and I shrug back. I start to walk back to my normal seat and I watch as Marco walks towards me and stops two seats in front of me, he starts to slip off his bag. Petra laughs harder.

"No fucking way." I groan, and lean my head on the half desk attached to the chair. "you sat right there?" Petra laughs and I hear more students walk in. I hear movement next to me and I lift my head to see Marco sitting beside me. 

"might as well since we have the same class?" his pulls a pair of puppy eyes on me. he looks desperate and very hopeful, he must really wanna sit there. I shrug.

"whatever." his suddenly looks to happy. I sigh as I unzip my bag and pull out the correct notebook. I get ready to take notes. I try to look indifferent but I know my fucking mouth has a small smile on it, it doesn't want to go away no matter what I do. I wonder why?

 

~~

 

I yawn as I close my note book. god this class dragged on...I glace at Marco, he’s also putting his notebook up. I glanced over at him a few times during class and every time he caught my eye and smiled back...it’s weird. I looked down before he could do it again. I stood up and stretched, like I said it sucks to sit for three hours and listen to math; no matter how cool the teacher is. I wait for Marco as he stands up and we walk to the door. out in the hall he pulls a piece pf paper out of his pocket and looks at it. 

"what is that?" I ask cuz it looks like the same paper from this morning. 

"oh, ya know... a schedule." he blushes a bit.

"wow really Marco? do you still not know your classes?" I smirk and he turns a bit redder and shrugs giving me a grin back.... I feel like something isn’t right but I shrug. hm I can go see if Smith has looked at my sketches....I glance at my phone. hm its 12:06, he should be in the room now. besides my next class isn’t till 2. I walk down the stairs and I start to turn towards Smith’s room. Marco clears his throat; I glance back at him. oh that’s right he is here too. I’m so used so being alone...he gives me a small smile.

"h-hey wanna get some coffee?" mmmmm coffee....I glance back at the hall and turn to him nodding. it’ll just give smith extra time to look them over... we walk down the hall and once we reach the main doors he holds it open for me. 

"thank you Alfred." I give a small nod and he grins in return. ah I went with the other butler name today; Jeeves is over used sometimes.

"Your welcome Master Bruce." wait... did he just... I turn around and face him and gives me a shit eating grin. ok he gets a point for making it a batman reference. it was just a random name I thought of. but atlas Bruce does have a butler named Alfred. we start walking again and I glance at him from the corner of my eye. 

"soooo....." think of something stupid why’d you even talk..."how long do you have before your next class?" ah good one! I mentally pat myself on the back. 

"hmm todays Tuesday, I go to work next and I start at 1." wow he works too?

"you work and go to school?" I ask cuz yes I’m nosey.

"yeah just part time at the coffee shop." I raise an eyebrow. he rolls his eyes. "Yes the one on campus, it’s part of the reason why coffee runs in my veins." ohhh he’s so damn lucky. 

"every student has their eyes set on working there I even applied. you lucky bastard..." I lightly shove him with my elbow as I chuckle. damn I had my eye there since I knew Mikasa worked there! we walk a bit more and he’s really quiet, I glance over at him. he’s already looking at me. he just smiles and looks forward. I shrug and we walk the rest of the way to the coffee house. he opens the door and lets me in first. I see it’s his habit. I walk in and give him a small smirk. I look over the menu hmm what do I want. wait. what was the good coffee smith bought me? oh ummm.... I pulled back from my thoughts when Marco suddenly turns to me.

"Know what you want?" he smiles as he takes a step up. 

"pick for me?" I ask cuz I just want coffee I don't care in the form. he gives me a small nod as he steps up to the counter. 

"Hey, Hans. how’s your shift going?" ah he’s polite. I look at the counter as I step up beside Marco and see a bunch of muffins behind the glass. hmm they look like the ones Marco made.... like exactly like them.... the whole glass part has a nice little set up of muffins ...Shit...how many did he make? damn.  
your total is 8.57$" I glance up and like the rich kid I am, I grab my wallet and pull out a 10 handing it to the guy. hmm why do I only have 10's and 20's...oh that’s right I gave money to Eld. 

"You didn’t have to pay for mine too. here let my pay you back!" Marco starts to pull out cash and I glare at him. 'don't even think about it.' he stops and slowly puts away his wallet. 

"Keep the change." the guy nods and he starts making our coffees, I turn and glace around the shop. "booth or table?" I ask Marco and he shrugs. "Booth it is." I walk over to an empty one and sit he just follows and then sits across from me. we sit there for a bit until the guy brings us our coffees.

"thank you." this guy was blessed with manors from the gods. I nod to guy coffee guy and he leaves. "thank you." freckles repeats and I raise an eyebrow. "for buying." I wave it off with my hand. 

"it’s not a big deal. 'sides I didn’t know what to order and you helped with that." he opens his mouth to protest but then closes it. he gaps like a fish a few more times and then finally stops and takes a sip of his coffee. he smiles, mm it must be good. I take a sip and my eyes slip closed. holy fuck. I hear a chuckle. "what?" 

"nothing." he chuckles and I raise an eyebrow but decide to ignore it. I doubt he will tell me what he said anyway.

"so what is this fucking creation of god called?"

"its Cafe' Mocha with Raspberry." he smiles at me. I like his smile, but in a no-homo way. "so jean, tell me a bit about yourself." he rests his chin of his propped up hand and looks at me. I lace my fingers around the cup and lean forward a bit. 

"hmmm..." what about me is worth telling? "umm...heh uh anything you wanna know? there’s not much to tell." I shrug. his eyebrows furrow as he thinks.

"how’d you meet Hiss?" I nod good one. 

"Her father is a business partner to my parents. needless to say I was forced to go on play dates with a kid when I was 15. Tea parties, dress up, the whole shebang." he chuckles. "I practically raised her." he nodded. 

"I get that feeling. how old is she?" he takes a sip of his coffee.

"she just turned 6." he nods. "she seemed to take a liking to yams." I chuckle and remember their little smiles.

"yeah yams talked about her for a long time." he laughs a bit too.

"ah kids are cute." he nods in agreement. he keeps moving and wiggling in his chair, is something bothering him? 

"so, can I ask about your parent’s business?" ohhhh, he waited before he asked. so polite.... it’s weird. 

"yeah, my parents own 'the safety of the Wall Law firm.' Historia's dad owns another law firm and bam business partners." I shrug and he stares at me. 

"they own the law firm?" I nod. "like the whole thing or just one place?" I raise an eyebrow.

"the whole thing. as in all of the places. like they made the business." his mouth falls open. "what?" 

"b....b-but your...you...wha..." he doesn't know what to say, it’s not a big deal.

"cat got your tongue?" he splutters more and blushes. ok it was cute at first but now it’s not. "what the fuck are you trying to say?" I try not to growl it as I ask.

"you’re not gonna sue me over the punch?" and I lost it, I just laughed and leaned back in my booth seat. out of everything that was what he was most worried about? oh my god that’s hilarious. he thinks I’m like my parents, god no. I stop laughing after a bit and he has a heavy blush on his cheeks I almost can't see his freckles.

"hell no, that would make me too much like me parents. besides I’m not gonna hide behind their name." he nods.

"makes sense." we settle into a comfortable silence. After we are about half way through our cups he starts to fidget again. come on Marco use your words. he clears his throat. "so can I ask about the piercings?" ah.

"what about them?" I raise an eyebrow. what exactly did he wanna know?

"why you have them if your parents are so um, straight laced?" he asks as he messes with the handle of his cup.

"ah why I’m a rebel?" I roll my eyes, "it started with my bar" I gesture to my left ear. "and it went from there because my parents don't like them." he nods. I twirl my tongue on the roof of my mouth. "want one?" I grin as I ask him. 

"i-i-i um I don't know." he reaches up and feels his ears. ah a total needle virgin. I can't help but smirk.

"my treat." I wink at him. wait... oh god I just winked at another guy. his face goes red and then I blush too. Fuck. he lifts his cup and takes a drink to hide his face. I burry my face in my hands to hide it. "oh my god sorry that was a habit, I do to Cit. sorry that was gay." he coughs and chokes on his coffee. I peek between my fingers and look at him. he hits his chest and then looks at me. 

"uh, y-yeah gay..." he trails off and I pause. the wheels in my brain turning.

"beaten and bruised to it for you, oh add a winky face."

"W-wait.... are you...?" he blushes more and my face lights up. "sorry. I didn’t realize, and....god I’m so fucking insensitive." I whisper the last part. "I’m so sorry, um that was weird?" no that sound like I’m being a dick. oh god, I keep sinking lower and lower until my head is resting on the table and my arms are wrapped around my head. oh god I totally just ruined everything. I’m completely fucking mortified. I hear a chuckle.

"n-no its ok, you didn’t know.... I am gay. But that isn’t important. Well it kind of is but still it’s not anything you should worry about. I mean it’s not like I go out and bang all kinds of guys. " I try not to wince at his words…yeah sleep with a bunch of people…he’s the total opposite of me. I move my arm to look at him. his face is only slightly pink. 

"but I-" I cuts me off and he shakes his head.

"no I’m just glad you didn’t have a bad reaction." he shrugs.

"Nah I don’t care which hole you shove your dick in." I see him visibly wince, oh so fucking suave Jean yeah keep it up and you won’t even have him talk to you. "um what I mean is I don't care what...uh...team you um catch for? I think it how it’s said? it’s some baseball term." he chuckles some.

"I think the term is which team I bat for." he give me a small smile and my face heats up again. I couldn’t even get that right. he looks a little better. but damn it jean use you fucking brain to mouth filter for once. I rub my face with my hands and sigh. come on jean make this better think, come on brain. 

"So uh, you said something about being in the gallery?" thank you Marco for not hating me.

"uh yeah. I have a spot for 4 paintings and a sculpture piece." I twiddle my thumbs. 

"I hear your very good at drawing and painting." he leans forward some and rests his chin on his propped up hand again. does he wanna see my art? I don’t have any sketches to show him, I left my book for smith to see. 

"uh...yeah. but I left my sketch book for Mr. smith to see, so I don’t have any to show you..."

"oh, it’s alright." he looks disappointed. great so first I fuck up with my words and now he’s sad he can’t see my art. I glance around, ah a napkin!

"hang on." I grab the napkin and dig a pen out of my pocket. I lean forward and start to quickly begin to sketch a frame of a face, a small, girl face. I draw some squinty eyes and a cute nose and I add her freckles. I tap my finger in time with 'you give love a bad name.' I give her a big shit eating grin. I draw her hair and give her a few strays cuz she’s a kid. I draw the hood of her bunny sweater bunched around her neck and I stop. I slide the paper towards him. "here. Sorry that this is all I can do for now." he looks down at the napkin and smiles. he study’s the little drawing of yams.

"this is really good." he looks up and gives me a smile, I smile back. he opens his mouth again-

"I’m sorry to interrupt, but you’re going to be late Marco." Hans I think his name was steps up leaning forward a bit. Marco gasps and looks at the clock on the wall. he starts to freak out and grabs his bag, but in his rush the zipper gets caught on the table corner and it unzips in a rush. Everything spills out. Notebooks, papers, books and pens scatter across the floor. his face starts to turn red.

"Oh no!" he squeaks and I scrabble up from my seat starting to help him gather up papers and notebooks. Coffee guy grabs some stuff too, Marco looks at me as I quickly hand him the stuff, wow his face is really red. I feel kinda bad for making him late, neither of us watched a clock....

"SORRY! i-i'll um make it up too you! i-i I gotta go!" I smile at him, aw he’s embarrassed.

"Its fine freckles," I wave off his apology, wow his whole face is red. coffee guy hands his stuff over and Marco tries to zip a notebook in his hurry. He waves to me over his shoulder as he tries to quick walk away, he trips on a chair and stumbles into the side of a table. I bring a fist to cover my mouth as I chuckle. that was-

"So you and Marco?" I’m pulled from my dangerous thoughts by coffee guy. I raise an eyebrow and look at him.

"Yeah what about us?" is it weird to have coffee with a friend? shit did I already fuck this up?

"nuthin." he holds his hand out to me. "the names Hans." I nod and shake his hand.

"Jean." he smiles and it looks kinda weird. "Thanks for coming and getting him, we both lost track of time." I scratch the back of my head and look at my shoes. I had made Marco late.

"No big deal, I’m just looking out for a friend." he lightly chuckles. ah he seems friendly.

"thanks man." I cross my arms and look at the front counter, Marco still isn’t there. 

"5." I shift my gaze to Hans, why did he say 5?

"w-"

"that’s when he gets off, in case you wanna pick him up." he cuts me off before I can ask. he sizes me up and I get goose bumps. why did he just look me over like he was judging me? he pats my shoulder and then gives me a thumbs up. "be nice to him, we all love him." he nods and I just nod back cuz what the fuck else am I supposed to do? he suddenly turns and walks into the back, he pauses in front of the counter and nods to Marco who is now out of the back and standing there looking very red. 

"Wait, Hans!!!" Marco shouts after Hans but h is already in the back. why’d he call after Hans? I look back at our booth and grab my bag and sling it on. I run a hand through my hair and chuckle some thinking back to how rushed Marco was. that was funny. I look at our cups and then look up at the counter to see Marco covering his face with his hands, his ears pink. I chuckle more. I look back at our cups and decide to take them to him. it’s not a reason to talk to my friend it’s just me being nice...like I fucking am. fuck you and your opinion. I grab the cups and do a double check to make sure Marco didn’t lose anything. after seeing nothing I walk to the counter with the cups. he smiles at me his face still pink, I smile back at him. 

"I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do with the cups." he nods.

"I-its ok." he grabs them and walk to the taller counter and I think he sets them in a sink. As he turns back to me Hans walks out from the back. He pauses in front of the door to leave the shop.

“You kids ‘be safe’!” He winks at us. Wait…Why would we need to be safe? Is there something I’m missing? 

“HANS WAIT ITS NOT-!! WERE NO-” Marco shouts and I look back at him but Hans closes the door and is gone. Marco looks at me and opens his mouth to say something but my phones goes off with a steady beeping noise. I pull it out and glare at the name. Ricco. I fucking hate her right now, especially since the wound from our last call is still raw. I squeeze my phone and hit the reject button. How fucking dare, she call me right now. I muster all my hate as I watch her name disappear and my screen go black. don’t fucking call me. I hear the shop door chime and I quickly glance up at Marco. that’s right I’m not alone. he looks confused and hesitant.

"I-uh s-sorry." I clear my throat. "sorry, um have a good shift." he nods to me but the look does leave his face. I quickly turn around and leave. it’s one I have an hour until my next class...I decide to swing by Erwin’s to see if he looked at my sketches yet. 

 

~~~

 

I roll my head and stretch out my neck, man am I stiff. I’m walking back to my dorm since its 4ish. I dig my phone out and pull up the pic of historia. she looks so cut with the little hood up and all that cute brown fur! oh god I can’t wait to take a few pics of her on Halloween. I jump and almost drop my phone when an arm is thrown over my shoulders. luckily the screen locks and the asshole didn’t see my photo. I growl and look up at the dumbfuck. its Cena. 

"Heeey Batman." he smirks down at me. I glare at him and try to shrug off his arm. the lump of muscle doesn’t move..."that’s a cute pic...”. no....oh fuck he saw...I look up at him in horror and he smirks bigger. "Say why don’t you go with me to pick up yams." I swallow thickly.

"if you fucking say anything about the photo I will chop off your dick." I give him my best death glare. he shrugs it off. 

"this way Bruce!" he doesn’t take his arm from around me. "So do tell, do you do all of your own stunts?" oh are you fucking kidding me?

"yes all of them. now let me go." I answer just so he will let me go. he clicks his tongue at me.

"So Hans tell us you went with Marco to get coffee." he looks down at me. I glare at him and roll my eye. "Ah I totally called it." the fuck is he going on about? I glare as we keep walking. "see I knew he’d be good for you." yeah he’s so fucking nice he’s good for everyone. "say have.... know...." I tuned him out. We walk through campus and I know the route by heart. and he just keeps talking. like the whole fucking time we are walking he’s talking. and no I’m not listing. "coffee..." yeah I catch a few words but I’m letting it go in one ear and out the other.... maybe friends aren’t supposed to get coffee? hell if I know. Maybe I should google this? He finally takes his arm off of my shoulders, fucking beef cake... he starts to whistle and...is he whistling Wrecking ball by Miley Cyrus? I groan. "What’s wrong sweetie?" he looks back at me and grins. I glare at him, he ignores it and turns around again. "Ah there’s the school." he points and I see the school he’s talking about. he suddenly stops and god loves me because I only bumped his arm with mine and I didn’t run face first into him. I glare at him and see he’s turned towards the other side of the road. I see Bert, fuck it if his names not Bert it is now. "Ya know I’m gonna catch up with a friend, you go pick up yams. Ask for Carla!" he runs off. wait I’m supposed to pick up the kid?  
"Wait!!" I call after him but he’s already talking to the tall guy. "Hey!" I call again and he sends me a wave as they start to walk away. "oh my fucking god..." I hear a bell ring and I glance at my phone to see the time. 4 exactly. and then I hear it. the sound I don’t like. kids screaming.... I see kids round the corner and fuck schools out. I walk quickly the rest of the way and go through the main doors, dodging little kids as they run freely. I don’t take off my sunglasses when I’m inside. I see a sign for the front office, ok jean remember all of the criminal show just act like you own the place and no one will question you. wait that’s a bad example! the receptionist looks up at me and I give her my best flirty smile. making sure to stay a good 2 feet away from the desk so she can’t get a good look at my eyes, even if they are hidden mostly by my shades.

"Hey, I’m here to pick up my sis." she nods and slightly blushes. "Which room is Mrs. Carla is?" 

"1-125..." she says and I send her a sexy smile. yes, I know how to look sexy.

"thanks hon." she turns beat red and I walk out of there like a boss. because fuck yeah. Jean the heart breaker. I walk my fine ass all the way down the hall and see room 125 above a door. Lucky! the doors open I can see some empty desks and I guess Mrs. Carla sitting at the big desk in the front. I step in and knock the door. "Mrs. Carla?" the lady sitting at her desk looks up. She gives me a smile as she stands up. 

"Hello, how are you today?" she starts walking towards me, I still don’t see yams. 

"I’m fine thank you." I smile back at her. She just seems so nice. "I was sent her by a friend to pick up Ymir." she nods as she looks me over. yeah, yeah I know I look like a punk ass kid.

"May I ask your name and who sent you?" she takes stops walking and she’s about a foot in front of me. She’s blocking my eyesight from the classroom. oh she’s good.

"My name is-"

"Muffin?" I hear yams but I can’t see her.

"Hey squirt." I hear a small giggle. Carla looks me over; I clear my throat. "I’m Jean Kirschtien, Marco is at work and I was sent by Reiner..." god I hope that’s his name, I need to stop calling him Cena... a small hand grabs Carla's skirt and then I see a yams head pop out from the side of her hip. 

"Sup?" she pops the 'p' that’s cute. I give her a small smile and then look back at Carla. She gives me a warm smile and offers her hand. 

"I analogize; my name is Carla Jaeger." huh same surname as Eren....can’t be related since he such an ass. I smile as I shake her hand.

"no need to apologize, you were doing your job." she nods and releases my hand, I stick my thumbs in my pant pockets. I look back down at yams as Mrs. Jaeger steps aside and starts to walk back to her desk. "ready to go kid?" yams nods at my question. we start to walk out and I pause, and then turn around.

"Have a good day Mrs. Jaeger."

"Have a good day Mrs. Jaeger.” she turns and smiles at as I look down at yams who said the same thing at the same time I did. she sticks her tongue out at me and I can’t help but roll my eyes and chuckle. we leave and head out of the school. She does the weird fast kids walk, that they do when the wanna hurry but can’t run. Me, being bigger, can easily keep up. after a bit I can tell she wants to run, but Marco probably told her not to. I can see the playground at the park and I shrug. why not she’s a kid. I ruffle her hair as I run past her. "Race you to the swings!" 

"h-hey! that’s not fair!!" I hear her protest and then her little footsteps as she runs behind me. I slow down but I still beat her to the swings. she huffs as she sits on one, I see her bag leaning against a pole of the swing. "Cheater!" she sticks out her tongue at me again, this time I stick mine out back at her. She pauses. "What’s that shiny thing? I saw it before too." I raise an eyebrow. she opens her mouth. "da hing here." she holds her tongue in her grubby fingers. ohhh my tongue piercing. I stick my tongue out again and she stares at it. I see her hand twitch and I pull my tongue in, no I’m not letting her touch it. I don’t know where her little grimy hands have been and I have a feeling she will pull it. 

"It’s a piercing." I stick my tongue out and run the clear balls over the front of my teeth to tease her. "Done ever get one." she is still staring at my mouth, I walk over and set my bag next to hers. I roll my eyes as I sit down on a swing next to her and start to slowly swing. "So how was school?" she comes out of her trance and shrugs.

"It was boring." I nod. 

"Preach it sister." she giggles. and then I freeze. Holy fuck I just talked to the kid.... the last time I saw her I was screaming and crying. oh fuck what do I do? I start to panic. what am I supposed to do? I feel my lungs not want to work. 

"Then let me tell you gospel brethren!" she stands up and raises her hands. ok just act with her, don’t think. that’s what you do best. "The good lord wanted to test me!" she giggles more. I feel air come back into my lungs. 

"How did he test you sister!" I raise my hands too. I can do this, I got this. Marco was right they won’t talk about it unless I bring it up.

"He gave me homework and I’m supposed to do it in my free time!" I gasp at her most horrid test from god. "Tis true!" she giggles some. "I will have to do it so he will.... notice me?" I smile at her and then she drops her hands, that sounded like a question. "Somehow god became my senpai..." I burst out laughing. oh god someone let her watch anime and she’s on the senpai kick. I feel little hands lightly push my shoulder and I look up at her smiling face. she giggles some as she sits on a swing. "swing me?" she looks over at me. I see the hope in her eyes and I can’t help but chuckle as I stand up and walk behind her and start to push her. she squeals and my heart skips a beat. ah she’s so cute. god I love kids. I push her till she’s starting to get dangerously high and now I start to worry. I stop pushing her and she makes a noise. "Keep pushing!" I walk around her swing till I’m in front of her swing a few feet away so I don’t get kicking in my already punched face. 

"Uh how about nah." she groans in protest. "your already really high...." she swings in front of me. hmmm think jean how to get kids to stop doing shit. I glance around and I see my golden ticket. "I’ll buy you ice-cream if you stop." I swear I’ve never seen a kid stop so fast on a swing. she digs her feet in and the swing swings a few more times and then she comes to a stop. she looks up at me and I look back down at her. "come on tater lets go get it." she makes a face.

"tater?" I smirk at her little scrunched face.

"yeah like tater-tots." she makes a gaging noise. "I’m sorry, I meant to say peppered potato." she snorts and I chuckle. she hops off the swing and walks with me to the small street stand of ice-cream. It’s not warm out by any means so I’m surprised this guy is still out trying to do business. but everyone eats ice-cream year round. as we get closer I smile because I see a big bottle of hand gel. ah yes he works with kids.

Clean hands and two 3 scoop waffle cones later we are sitting back on the swings. I have a pile of napkins on my lap because kids and ice-cream don’t mix, without a mess. we eat in silence and after a bit I hand her napkins after I see her ice cream start to melt. she has on the bunny sweater hoddie and I don’t wanna get punched if it gets stains on it again. after a few more seconds I have to lean over and take a big lick off her ice cream because the glop was about to fall onto her hand. she makes a whining noise and I offer her my ice-cream and she takes a big bite out of it, getting chocolate all over her cheeks. I laugh and finish my ice-cream. she finishes just after me and stands up. I pull a water bottle I got from smith when I went to check on my sketches and unscrew the cap. I wet a few napkins and let her wipe her face and hands. after I deem her clean enough we walk around the playground some more.

 

~~~

 

it’s not until the third game of hide and seek that I realize her little nose is getting red from the cold. I shrug off my leather jacket and slip it around her shoulders. its way to big but its better than just what she is wearing. she gives me the grabby hands and I pick her up making sure the jacket stays on and then I go back and pick up our bags. I sling one strap over my shoulder and I sling her over mine on the same shoulder. I start to walk back to the dorm. 

"Thank you." she’s messing with the too big sleeves. I smile. "for taking me to the park and having fun...." she trails off and I wonder why. "jean?" she puts a hand on my shoulder and I pause my walking to look at her, she’s my height as she straddles my side. "will you be my friend?" wow I haven’t heard that since like first grade, wait isn’t she in the first grade?

"sure Ymir." I feel like even though she is a kids this calls for a first name type talk. she smiles and leans into me as I start walking again. I walk back to campus and don’t see anyone. huh are classes over? I walk back to the dorm and as soon as I start walking yams starts to hum. and wait ....is that? "it’s our problem free, philosophy! Hanukah Mutata." I sing and she giggles. So I was right. "it’s our motto!" she smiles.

"What’s a motto?" ah she plays along.

"Nuthin, what’s a motto with you?" we both laugh and we both start giggling, she took tomon's part and I took pumba's. by the time we see the dorm we were both singing pretty loud. I spinning us around and she’s giggling and trying to sing as I push the dorm building door open with my butt. she’s doing this cute little swimming arm motion, it’s so damn cute. 

"AHHHHH!!!!" we both stop our singing and dancing as we stare at Hanji who just screamed. we watch as Hanji picks up the phone and makes a call. "They just walked in!" I suddenly hear footsteps running down the stairs and everyone’s worried face appears. I hug yams tighter. 

"JEAN!" I see Marco first because of his shout but then I’m surround by everyone else as they rush towards us.

"ma-" I try to answ-

"WHERE WERE YOU?" how am-

"WHY WERE YOU NOT BACK SOONER?" I can’t breathe-

"WHY IS YAMS FACE RED?"

"I-" I try ag-

"WHY DIDNT YOU CALL US?" pleas-

"WHY WERE YOU GONE?"

"WHERE WERE YOU?" my lungs burn-

"WHY DIDNT YOU CALL?"

"HOW COME YOU TOOK TO LONG?"

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?"

"WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" my head starts to get light and I kinda feel like I’m floating. everyone’s faces blur out and darkness creeps from the sides of my  
eyes. I feel sick.

"Whoa back off! I need air people!" yams yells above everyone. but she sound muted, huh when did my ears start ringing? Yams suddenly falls from my vision. I’m grabbed behind by the warm hands of darkness.

 

~~~~  
Yummy Meat Notes  
~~~~  
Hey! sorry about this late update we totally got distracted and didn't post on time. We have a tumblr just look up YummyMeatBun, we will soon figure out how to tag stuff. We are so sorry please forgive us! :( Also I added a small paragraph I for in the first chapter. It was describing what jean looked like. Marco does it this chapter in his POV but I wanted to add it from jean POV too. Sorry but that why my word count jumped up in the middle of the week. Once again we apologize for the late update. May all your muffins be blessed and your Jesus be freckled! 


	8. So sorry!!

We won't be posting til after Halloween! We are really sorry about this but our work got busy and won't have to much time to post :( we will post after. We apologize for this :( we aren't giving up on the story we just are to buisy at the time. 

Have a great day!! Look forward to when we post again.

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like it? here is a link to Buns Part from Marco's POV ->[ **Two Sugars, Please.**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4825535)  
>  Don't forget to give us feed back!  
> Join us for another cup of coffee in a few days :D!


End file.
